Punishment
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has finally been defeated by Twilight and her friends and now her begs for forgiveness have been thoroughly thought through. As punishment for stealing the crown and brainwashing an entire high school worth of students she must relive her years as an infant to repay and relearn life through a new and fresh experience. Question is: Who is going to look after her?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now here's a collaboration I did with a friend of mine on Writing . com (He doesn't have an account here, sadly). Part of it (actually, most of it XD) is my writing, and another half is his. I'm crediting him for the first and middle half of the story, but to be honest, I did a lot of the work. Still, I thought it would be proper to credit him. ^^**

**I am accepting collaborations. They are currently available and you can request to participate with me by PM. :)**

**This was originally from an Interactive story entitled "Equestria Girls Age Regression" from Writing . com. The following material was created only for the intended amusement/entertainment of other authors. It was **_**not**_** produced for money. Please note that all character rights go to **_**Hasbro**_** and **_**DHX**_** studios. **

**If you're a Brony/Pegasister/Non-Brony and you disliked Equestria Girls, I'd suggest clicking off of this page immediately. For those of you who have not seen Equestria Girls, be warned, for there are extreme spoilers ahead!**

**Rated T for minor ideologically sensitive material.**

…**And because I'm paranoid.**

**Just a little note: Don't think that the end of this chapter concludes the entire story. If I have the time, there will be more chapters in the near future.**

**I hope you enjoy this four-month-old project of mine. :)**

_Sunset Shimmer has finally been defeated by Twilight and her friends and now her begs for forgiveness have been thoroughly thought through. As punishment for stealing the crown and brainwashing an entire high school worth of students she must relive her years as an infant to repay and relearn life through a new and fresh experience. Question is: Who is going to look after her?_

**-~X~-**

"Isn't she just absolutely precious?"

"She's mighty adorable, ah gotta admit."

"Oh look, she's waking up!"

Sunset Shimmer's eyes snapped open. She was surrounded by a group of rather familiar young female highschoolers. No, she knew exactly who they were! It was Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie! They towered over her now, very similar to sky scrapers. Just looking up at them made Sunset feel dizzy and lightheaded.

Sunset Shimmer shifted slightly when she felt something thick and soft between her legal. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a diaper. A DIAPER! She felt so helpless and weak; she was confined to a cotton prison. Looking further down, Sunset Shimmer noticed that she was lying in a crib, and that she was no older than eight months old.

"_What_ _is going on?! What did you guys do to me?!_" Sunset tried to say. But her efforts in communication resulted in irritated baby babbling. "Aww, she's trying to talk! Too bad she can't," a smug-looking Rainbow Dash chimed.

"_What do you mean I can't talk?!_" Sunset blabbered and prattled on incoherent and slurred nonsense, trying to speak as the group of girls giggled at her attempts. "Turn me back to normal now!" Sunset beat on the bars of the crib in frustration, screaming her displeasure as she drummed her heels on the padding of the cot she laid in.

Sunset stood up with her pudgy legs and gripped the upper clasp of the crib with her tiny hands. "You're all gonna pay for this!" Suddenly, Sunset's bladder and bowels decided to evacuate themselves. Sunset had a look of embarrassed horror on her face as the soft stools fell from her bottom and landed onto the growing pile she was making between her legs with an almost soundless plop.

Sunset Shimmer seemed to be having trouble comprehending on what was happening to her. She could easily feel the diaper jerk slightly as each last log departed her colon involuntarily. The more she filled her diaper, the heavier and harder it became to hold up. Finally, she felt like she had finished and she plopped down into the crib, a pronounced 'squelch' adding to the fact that she had inadvertently messed herself. Sunset grimaced as she felt the slimy mess of her own leavings pressed up against her bottom and smeared it all over her crotch. She couldn't take any more and she instantly began to scream and wail like an infant in distress. With her diaper now filled with her own excrement and urine, she kicked and screamed as much as her little chubby arms and legs would allow her.

But it was no use.

The girls standing above her just giggled slightly and continued to watch as Sunset Shimmer wallowed in her own filth; this was truly horrible for the little tot. But as Sunset felt more uncomfortable with every punch and kick, the noise of the high school bell rang in the distance which caught the attention of the other girls. They all looked at each other in a slight panic and began to disappear from Sunset's view.

"_No! Please! Don't leave me here! Not like this!_" Sunset wailed, yet still screaming out in baby blabber to the other girls.

The sound of a door closed shut and her cries began to simmer down into light gasps for air. Sunset Shimmer regained control of herself and kept her arms and legs still despite being wrapped in her own mush down below. Tears and Snot fell from her nose and the thought of perpetual doom was upon her right from the start, she hoped this was a nightmare. And in her possession, she had the Crown in both arms after this ends.

"Sunset Shimmer?" A familiar voice echoed from behind the crib. Sunset turned her small baby head around and through the wooden bars she saw someone who her mind dreaded to be, take Snips or Snails as her saviors and her dignity would be saved partially, but the person who walked through the door was enough to make her sick to the stomach. Twilight Sparkle.

The high schooler slowly walked through the door and carefully took note of her surroundings and noticed the yellow figure within the crib. Twilight slowly made her way over to the crib and leaned over it to get a good look at the regressed Sunset Shimmer. Looking helpless and scared with a foul aroma coming from her diaper she couldn't help but quickly recoil in disgust and hold her nose.

"Sunset Shimmer. There you are!" Twilight forced a smile despite the awful smell. "I was just looking for you."

Even though Sunset wanted to hope beyond anything else that this was all a dream, she didn't have the strength or the dignity to pinch herself on her chubby arms or legs to wake her up from the nightmare. Her legs eventually gave up as her head soon leaned far back enough to cause her to land back on her rump with an audible squish.

"_You! If it wasn't for you and that stupid crown I wouldn't be in this... this..._" Tears began to form around her small infant eyes as her mouth let out another series of dribble that even the Princess couldn't understand. But that wasn't the worst of her problems, the mess inside of her diaper began to slowly itch and make her feel sore which set her off to wail and cry once more.

"Aww..." Twilight cooed. "Let me get you changed. I've got some explaining to do."

Sunset was carried over to a table nearby, decorated with an assortment of cute and cuddly animal stickers attached to the table itself to show a friendly appeal to all infants who are laid down on the table. There was a stack of diapers and various baby products that scared Sunset as she got closer to them.

She was laid down on her back feeling a soft cushion to rest on. This didn't change the fact that she was still kicking and screaming for help and the fact that her mess started to hurt even more. Twilight picked up one of the diapers and a container full of baby powder and began to untape the dirty diaper.

-

This was humiliating for Sunset as it was, but the pain around her crotch had ceased completely, yet that didn't stop her kicking and crying. Twilight put the dirty diaper into a bin and looked over Sunset with a little smile; she reached over the infant and pulled out a large red pacifier. This scared Sunset even more as it got closer and closer until it was shoved into her mouth.

She had no choice on what to do, she immediately started to suckle on the amber nipple without question and once again her cries and muffled screams began to slowly calm down.

Twilight leaned forward and picked up the infant and held her close to her chest. Sunset couldn't do anything; the pacifier soothed her troubles more than any thought of power over the crown would at this moment. Her arms and legs wrapped nicely around the Princess' body and her head rested on her chest.

"I'm sorry, Sunset, but I can't reverse this."

Sunset Shimmer tearfully gazed up at the Princess with a mixed expression of pure mortification and horror. The small baby girl began to softly cry, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes and melting down her cheeks in profusion. Her toothless gums could not contain her spit and drool quickly escaped her lips and coursed down her chin.

Twilight stroked the small girl's tears away with her dainty finger and smiled down sweetly at Sunset. "But don't worry...you will be in good hands. You have me and the girls to take care of you." The purple teenager reassured the infant that dangled within her arms helplessly. Sunset Shimmer wept silently as Twilight continued to gently stroke her while murmuring consoling words to her, although they didn't seem to improve the problem right away.

Sunset Shimmer gazed up into Twilight's plum-colored eyes. Twilight stared right back down at her with so much love, concern, and maternal compassion that made her feel guilty for all of the horrid things she had done to her and her friends prior to the fall formal.

Without warning, Shimmer suddenly felt a hungry sensation in her stomach. She clutched her stomach and began to impotently punch her protuberant gut with her pudgy hand. Twilight noticed this right away and gently took ahold of Sunset's hand, "No-no, Sunny, don't hurt your tummy. It's just telling you that it's hungry."

Sunset flinched at the new nickname that Twilight had given her and frowned as her stomach let out a sonorous growl. "Oh my, Sunset, when was the last time you ate?" Twilight giggled. Sunset blushed at the condescending question. Twilight held the orange baby girl up to her eye level and smiled tolerantly, "I think we should get some food in you."

Sunset had to agree. She was pretty hungry, and she had skipped lunch earlier that day. There was no use fighting it. She knew that she needed food to nourish and sustain her while she was trapped inside this infant's body.

Twilight decided that Sunset's blank expression was enough to tell her that she was indeed hungry. Twilight carried Sunset Shimmer over to a small highchair. She placed her in the trayless chair and drew the strap up between her legs, fastening the strap securely behind her so she couldn't climb out of the chair while her back was turned. Then Twilight took the wooden tray that leaned against the rear of the chair legs and locked it in place in front of her.

Sunset felt humiliated by her state of undress and the circumstances of her meal. The thought of being belted into a high chair wearing nothing but a diaper and an infant's feeding bib was utterly degrading. While she waited for Twilight to heat her food, she drew circles in the high chair tray with the pudgy index finger of her right hand as Twilight stepped behind the high chair to fasten a small towel around her neck for a feeding bib.

A pronounced beep signaled that Sunset Shimmer's meal was heated. Twilight took the plastic bowl of pureed food out of the microwave and placed it onto the tray of the highchair. Sunset was able to get a glimpse at the meal that Twilight had selected for her. Macaroni and cheese.

Now Mac and cheese was, oddly, one of Sunset's all-time favorite foods. This did seem to brighten up her mood a little bit. Twilight took a small, rubber-coated baby spoon and measured out a tiny portion of the gooey meal onto the spoon. She then ladled the spoonful into Sunset's mouth. The moment the food hit her tastebuds, Sunset was immediately infatuated with it. She gobbled it down faster than Twilight could spoon it in until she had finished the entire bowl.

Sunset Shimmer was a glorious joyful mess; her face was smeared with the gooey mac and cheese. A shapeless yellow ring of liquid cheese had formed around Sunset's mouth. Even a dab of the cheese had gotten onto the tip of her nose. Sunset looked down at herself and realized how messily she had eaten. The bib looked like it had more mac and cheese on it than there was inside her stomach. Some of it had even dripped onto her fatty baby belly that protruded outwards.

"Oh Sunny, looks like you've just proven to me that you can't feed yourself. Well, a bath could do you some good, anyways." Twilight giggled.

As Twilight stood in front of the messy infant still covered in wads of gooey cheese and drool, the Princess pulled out a small handkerchief deep from her pockets and began to wipe Sunset's face all over to remove the mess. This didn't go well for the little tot as she began to struggle and tilt her head from side to side as the soft cloth began to run against her smooth baby skin.

"All done." Twilight had finished wiping the cheese from Sunsets face. "Was that so hard Sunny? I think after eating all of that mac and cheese, you deserve a nice relaxing bath. What do you think?" Twilight smiled.

Sunset was starting to feel more and more calm with every passing moment, the thought of Twilight Sparkle looking after her was horrible, but the devotion and loving care was enough to win her over. She knew that she wasn't going to be hurt or thrown away, the Princess legitimately wanted to take care of her until she got better. This was a chance she had to take and just simply started to play along and slowly nodded her head.

But before Twilight could respond, the door behind her slowly starting to open, Sunset quickly panicked as to who would enter the nursery at a time like this and began to struggle out of her highchair bonds as quick as her little body allowed her.

The Princess turned around and noticed the door open slowly to reveal Spike coming through the door. Carrying a small bag within his teeth dragging it slowly across the floor.

"Here ya go Twi!" Spike laid the bag down at Twilight's feet, "It's some bubble bath soap, baby shampoo, bath oil, and everything needed for a relaxing bath." The dog glanced at the messy Sunset Shimmer and chuckled, "Boy, you were right. She IS a mess."

Sunset Shimmer blushed. She was already embarrassed being seen a complete mess around Twilight, but being around another person, or in this case, a talking dog, was more than she could tolerate. Sunset began to softly cry again, the small rivulets of tears that trailed down her face adding to the sticky wads of liquid cheese on her face.

"Oh, don't cry, Sunny," Twilight 'awww'ed as she put her hands under Sunset's underarms and lifted her out of the highchair. "Thanks for the supplies, Spike." Twilight gave her faithful pet a smile. Spike narrowed his eyes. "Oh, right," Twilight chuckled. She withdrew a small dog treat from her pocket and put it on the floor, to which Spike immediately gobbled it up.

"Now, let's get you a bath." Twilight said, smiling gently down at the former teenage girl. She walked over to the changing table and Sunset was surprised to see something she never saw sitting there before. It was a large, pink plastic baby tub that was fit perfectly for her size. There was a soft cushioning at rim of the tub to keep the baby comfortable while it would be bathed.

Sunset Shimmer was then carefully laid down into the tub that was already half-filled with a reasonable quantity of lukewarm water. Twilight held up a small, dampened rag and began to scrub the liquid cheese particles off of Sunset's skin until she was spotless. Twilight was satisfied with the results and she proceeded to wash her former rival with another cloth that had been lathered well with a bar of baby soap.

For her own good, Sunset decided that she would stay still. She did feel dirty and a nice bath would do her some good. She watched as Twilight paid close attention to her little foot soles and in between her toes. Twilight washed every part of Sunset's body, even behind her ears. As she was being rinsed off, Shimmer felt so much cleaner and so much more relaxed.

Soon enough, bathtime was done for and Sunset Shimmer was quickly buffed dry with a fluffy warm towel. Twilight then laid her back down onto the changing table and began to sprinkle the young tot's body sparingly with baby powder, making sure every crevasse of her body was coated with the soft powder.

"You're such a good girl, Sunny, yes you are, yes you are!" Twilight cooed as she slipped a new diaper onto Sunset's backside. Sunset couldn't help but hold back the twinge of a smile. It wasn't an evil or devious smile, but a genuine, happy smile. She felt so safe and protected and secure when she was with Twilight, it was so strange to her.

Twilight noticed her former rival's beaming expression and smiled broadly as she worked a red baby sleeper onto Sunset's body. Once she was fully clothed, Twilight laid Sunset Shimmer back down into her crib. "Okay Sunny, I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Twilight smiled as she then left the room and locked the door, just to Sunset's sake.

As soon as Twilight left, Sunset Shimmer began to weep again. "_Nooo! Don't leave me here again! I-I need you! W-what if I have another dirty diaper again?! Please, come back!_" She wailed, although a mishmash of slurred gurgling was the only thing that emerged from her mouth.

During her small fit, Sunset couldn't help but notice a glimmering object in the corner of the cot she laid in. She sniveled silently as she crawled on her belly over to the object.

As Sunset pulled away her soft blanket she found the red pacifier from before resting in the corner of her cot. It didn't take long for the infant to quickly grab it and wrap her little fingers around the hook, without much thought into what she was doing she inserted the amber nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it viciously. With the pacifier stuffed in her mouth she crawled back over to her pillow and let her head plop onto the soft pillow.

Now resting on her back with her pacifier at hand, her worries were slightly starting to depart her mind for all they were worth again. Twilight promised that she would come back but she didn't know when, but it didn't matter, Sunset had her own way to calm down and she was perfectly happy with it.

However there wasn't much to do within the crib at all, no teddy bears, no toys, no nothing. Not even a mobile to try and grab. There was only two options that she could think of, escape the crib and explore the nursery to find something fun to do. Or wait it out for Twilight to come back.

She sat upright and considered her options.

Sunset was getting bored, fast, her need to do something was at an all-time high and her curiosity for the rest of the surrounding nursery was the only worry in her mind. She saw parts of it when she was getting changed, but that wasn't enough for her, she needed to see the whole thing. She used all of her strength to lift herself up off her bottom and stand on her two little pudgy feet, but it wasn't long before she dropped back down onto her diapered rear as her weight gave way to her legs.

She crossed her arms and started to think about the common design of a crib, there was always a mechanism that kept the wooden bars in place, climbing out was out of the question, she could barely even stand up to properly lift herself over. She inspected the wooden bars prohibiting her escape and noticed a small lock near the side of the crib, she couldn't see it properly but she guessed it kept the crib locked together.

Sunset slowly crawled close to the edge of the crib and reached through the bars to see if she could reach for it, her little hands felt a metal lock with a little switch, and unable to see what she was doing, Sunset Shimmer pushed and pulled on the small lock and heard multiple clicks. The wooden bars she leaned against swooned right open, letting her free from the wooden prison.

She climbed out of the crib and looked around the huge nursery; everything had gotten bigger before her very eyes, now she was free to crawl to whatever she wanted.

Curled up in a small bundle on the floor was a dozing Spike. It had been a long journey transporting the bag full of bath supplies, and he was looking forward to catch a few Z's.

Sunset Shimmer let her infantile curiosity get the best of her and she crawled over to the snoozing dog on all fours, her bulky diaper crinkling prominently with every movement she made. Sunset plopped down onto her diapered bottom as she observed Spike's canine features. She giggled as she lightly tugged on his tail, prompting him to wake up with a startled yelp.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm no toy!" Spike cried out in vain as he got up and darted out of sight. He desperately pawed at the door, whimpering as he remembered that he still didn't have hands.

Sunset Shimmer whined a bit, flustered at her failed attempts to try and play with the dog. She began to crawl towards him, giggling. Spike struggled with the doorknob until he finally managed to open it. He quickly rocketed out of the door, letting the door bump into the unsuspecting Sunset Shimmer. She instantly let out a keeping wail of hurt pride and imaginary injuries as the impact of the door startled her sensitive nerves.

Then, the door suddenly opened again.

There stood Twilight in the middle of the doorway with a paper bag in one hand she gently put it down beside her and immediately noticed the wailing coming from a very upset Sunset Shimmer who stood before her out of her crib. The Princess quickly picked up the infant and cradled Sunset in her arms, the first thing Twilight noticed was a small bump on the baby's forehead where the door had swept right open and left a terrible bruise.

"Ssh.. Sshh... It's okay Sunny, please calm down. Twilight is here, don't worry, I'll fix up your little boo boo." First instinct was to calm down the weeping infant and defuse the situation, strange enough Sunset held onto Twilight tighter than she was doing with Sunset. Twilight picked up Sunset's pacifier off the floor and gave it back to the infant and put it in her mouth. "There we go, problem solved, you can stop crying now. I'm not mad at you for escaping your crib. I should've known better than to leave you alone with mean ol' Spikey-Wikey."

Sunset's cries for care soon simmered down and Twilight forced a smile despite the awful bump on the infants head, she then frowned slightly and turned round to face Spike who was now poking his head through the door.

"Spike." Twilight glared at her companion. "What were you trying to do?" She asked.

"Sorry Twilight." Spike lowered his head in shame. "It wasn't my fault though! She got out of the crib and she tried to pull on my tail! What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've talked to her. I think she still understands what we're saying." Twilight took her eyes off from her canine companion and now focused back on Sunset Shimmer.

Spike came back in the nursery and kicked the door closed and moved back to his original sleeping position and lay himself down. On the other hand, Twilight took Sunset Shimmer back to the crib and this time placed Sunset down in the open crib and sat down beside her.

"Sorry that about Sunny. We're not used to looking after a little cute baby such as yourself, after all what's happened after you tried to steal the crown. My friends are coming back soon after they finish their classes to look after you together." Twilight smiled.

At this point in time, Sunset didn't care about the others; it was Twilight for some reason who she really trusted. She didn't laugh, nor taunt at her new body and neither did she rub in the fact that she defeated her using the very crown she was destined to steal. Sunset didn't care anymore; she crawled over to Twilight and stretched her little arms up at her face. She wanted to be hugged again.

Twilight Sparkle reached down and picked up the baby that was beckoning to be cuddled again. Sunset Shimmer nestled deep into Twilight's dress, making happy infant noises. "Aww, you just want some attention." Twilight smiled.

The Princess set Sunset down onto the floor and then she sat down next to the baby as well. Twilight proceeded to play peekaboo with Sunset, emitting delighted giggles from the baby in front of her.

"You like that?" Twilight cooed. Sunset Shimmer pushed her adult mind into the back of her head for the time being and waved her arms around happily, clumsily clapping her pudgy baby hands together.

Twilight smiled as she gently laid little Sunset onto her back and unzipped her sleeper, "Then I know you'll like this." The teenaged Princess began to blow raspberries into Sunset's protuberant toddler tummy. Twilight soon joined in on Sunset's gales of laughter as she played with Sunset's toes.

"...And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee all the way home!" Twilight prickled Sunset's smallest toe, tickling the soles of her feet. Shimmer was laughing so hard that tears began to cascade down her plump, rosy little cheeks.

"You know, Sunset Shimmer, you do make one evil villain..." Twilight trailed off, "But you make a positively adorable baby!" She tickled Sunset's chin, producing more giggle from the small girl. She was giggling so much that she didn't even realize that she began to wet her diaper.

Sunset was having the time of her life, all of the fun and attention she was receiving was just too much for her to handle, and she loved that. But amongst her playtime with Twilight Sparkle she felt rather warm between the legs. She didn't expect this to happen whatsoever, upon realizing what she had done to herself she couldn't help but cry, she didn't want to go in her diaper. She just simply did it and it happened without her noticing.

Tears and small whimpers quickly escalated and Twilight grabbed onto Sunset Shimmer and held her tightly, but that didn't feel right, Sunset felt the wetness around her crotch area to be getting worse. She wailed even louder and began to slightly struggle out of her own hold.

"What's wrong Sunny? Do you need a diaper change?" Twilight cooed. She lifted up the infant and took a good look at her soggy wet diaper and noticed the large yellow stain on the front. The wetness indicator on the front had disappeared and the diaper seemed to be slightly sagging. "Aww. Did Sunny make a little diddy in her diaper? Don't worry, I'll change you."

Twilight stood up with Sunset Shimmer wrapped deep into her arms and into a caring hug and laid her back down onto the changing table, she locked the infant in place and pulled a fresh diaper out of the pile and began to change her.

-

"See? How was that so hard?" Twilight let out a little giggle; she leaned down and rested her arms on the side of the table whilst watching Sunset Shimmer shove her fingers into her mouth mindlessly, her little soft pudgy legs kicking up into the air without much thought. Sunset babbled a little bit of baby talk and then proceeded to stick her arms out at Twilight again. She picked up the baby again and hugged her tightly, Twilight slowly turned around only to see that they had visitors.

"Hey Twi. We've been looking for you everywhere today," Rainbow Dash spoke up as she walked over to Twilight and baby Sunset. "Aww, did the wittle baby get her wet dydee changed?" Rainbow playfully tickled Sunset's tummy. Sunset Shimmer kept her straight face on.

"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny. She can't control it." Fluttershy peeped. "She deserves it after what she did to the school!" Pinkie Pie suddenly interjected. "Ah agree with Pinkie. She got what she deserved." Applejack piped up. "I do agree as well. What she did was most certainly crude and selfish, so this is her final punishment." Rarity spoke up.

During all of this, Sunset's eyes began to water and her pouty lips began to quiver. Tears began to seep out of the border of her eyes and cascade down her face. Twilight noticed the baby's discomfort and glared at her friends slightly, "Look what you've done! It's not her fault that she can't control herself anymore."

"Great, now Twi's gone to the little drool magnet's side." Rainbow Dash quipped. "_You take that back!_" Sunset Shimmer babbled. Yet no matter how hard she tried to make a single syllable sound fluent, in the end it was no avail as all the girls heard was the irritated prattling of a flustered infant.

"...Ladies, ah think it's best that we leave Twi alone for now." Applejack said softly. Fluttershy and Pinkie managed to slightly nod, while Rainbow Dash and Rarity simply crossed their arms. "Fine. I have cooler things to be doing anyways." Dash huffed. Then, they each mutely left the room.

"It's okay, Sunny, don't worry about them. I'll talk to them later," Twilight hushed the sobbing Sunset Shimmer in her arms. "Come on now, there's no reason for tears." She stroked the girl's tears away. "You need num nums again." Twilight gave a little smile to the infant and walked over to the highchair. She put Sunset Shimmer down into the seat and kept her locked in by the seat belt and put the wooden tray on the top. Next to the high chair was a large baby bottle filled to the top with cold milk, Sunset gulped a little not knowing how she would handle a bottle.

Twilight picked up the bottle and handed it to Sunset, the infant slowly picked up the bottle and placed the nipple into her mouth and began to suckle. Surely but slowly, a trickle of delicious cold milk slowly poured out from the nipple and began making its way down her throat. As she sucked on the nipple, Sunset couldn't help but make a cute moan as she took a small breath to pause on her milk.

The Princess stood there with her arms crossed with Spike standing directly under her feet, looking up, but failing to see Sunset suck on her baby bottle. Twilight noticed this and picked up her canine companion and allowed him to see what Sunset was doing.

"Woah. Sunset Shimmer is really hungry for that milk, isn't she?" Spike gasped.

"That should fill her up for now, I need to go out to the cafeteria and get some more fruit soon." Twilight let out an audible sigh. Spike turned his head and looked at Twilight.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"I'm just realizing that we can't leave little Sunny here all by herself. We were supposed to go back to Equestria a while ago but instead I personally took it myself to help Sunset Shimmer with her new body, my friends can't have her, they're just going to treat her horribly." Twilight nuzzled Spike gently and let out a little smile, despite the awful thoughts.

"Why not just take her back to Equestria? Our pony friends are nicer than the others." Spike suggested.

"But this is her world Spike, we can't just leave her here, I don't even know if I can raise a foal if we do ever go back to Equestria with Sunset." Twilight carried Spike over to the crib and sat him down on top of Sunset's blanket, he shrugged and lay himself down to rest again and watched what was going on.

Twilight returned back to the high chair and noticed that Sunset placed the bottle on the wooden table, completely empty without a drop left to spare. Sunset had her thumb in her mouth and was happily gurgling with wads of milk and drool dripping from her mouth and down onto her sleeper.

Twilight lifted Sunset Shimmer out of the highchair and wiped the milky baby slobber from her chin, "You're such a messy little girl, Sunny," Twilight said playfully, emitting a storm of giggles from the small tot.

As Twilight sat little Sunset back into her crib, she heard the door slowly creak open. Standing in the doorway was an apologetic-looking Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "We just wanted to come and apologize to Sunset Shimmer for what we said earlier, i-if you don't mind, that is," Fluttershy spoke in her softest voice as Pinkie Pie nodded her head sorrowfully in agreement.

Twilight made a welcoming gesture towards the crib, enabling the two teenage girls to approach. They both peered down into the cot and Fluttershy was the first to speak. "We're really sorry about what happened earlier, Sunset Shimmer." "Yeah. We didn't mean what we said, and we hope you'll forgive us and we can be friends again!" Pinkie chimed in her usual bright mood.

Sunset Shimmer internally sighed and bobbed her small head up and down. She gazed up at the two girls, presenting them with a forgiving smile along with a happy-sounding coo.

"Aww, I think she forgave us!" Pinkie Pie grinned. Fluttershy smiled, "Oh, how wonderful."

With the three teenagers talking away at their own personal interest's and what they were all studying together, not to mention an incredibly long apology from Fluttershy towards her doubts of baby Sunset. The infant was in her crib as happy as can be, her logical and rational thought was pushed back into the deep dark depths of her mind and continued to enjoy life as an infant to the fullest. If she made a mess, no worries, Twilight would be there. If she was hungry, not a problem, Twilight would always be there to help her.

Now that she lay in the crib feeling full up on delicious milk, she felt incredibly energetic to say the least. She turned her head and found Spike lying down in a corner of the crib nestled deep in the soft blankets loudly snoring, the puppy laid down on his back with his paws up into the air with his tail wagging ever so slightly.

Sunset knew what she wanted to do. A side of her wanted to go over and complete her unfinished business with the puppy and hug him to feel his soft short fur, besides the lack of toys within the crib she wanted to get a very close up look. She began to make her way over to the puppy by crawling on her stomach, as she moved closer and closer to the puppy her smile began to get bigger and bigger.

Finally when she managed to get within arm's reach, she began to wrap her arms around Spike's chest and embrace him into a big hug. But that didn't seem to last long as the puppy once again rose from his spot and let out a big yelp of distress. Sunset was immediately pushed back from Spikes force and landed onto a soft pillow, she giggled loudly and Spike held himself up against the wooden bars, standing on his two hind legs with his front legs stretched out.

"C'mon Sunset! This isn't funny! I'm really tired!"

Sunset Shimmer drooled absentmindedly; the only objective on her mind was to get a chance to tug at the puppy's ears. She continued to crawl towards him as Spike backed up against the wall of the crib, looking scared out of his wits as baby Sunset moved ever so close to him.

Recoiling away, Spike was relieved when Twilight re-entered the room and noticed Spike's distress. "Twilight! Help! She won't stop bugging me!" Spike quailed. Twilight noticed that Sunset was wiggling and rolling around, giggling wildly as drool slipped past her gums.

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't look like she's bothering you to me." "Twi, please! You have to believe m-" Spike's sensitive canine nostrils were suddenly assaulted by a pungent odor. He flinched in disgust as he noticed the rancid aroma was protruding from the young infant before him.

Sunset Shimmer paused as her adult mind flashed back to her. She realized what she had just done in her diaper in the presence of two people, one being a talking dog. She stood up on her wobbly, unstable baby legs and tried to run to the other side of the crib in humiliation.

On the way, her toes caught a fold in the sheet and she fell, twisting in the air to land flat in the mess that was accommodated within her diaper. Sunset's eyes sprang wide open as she felt the pressure of her fall make the foul ooze in the back of her diaper mush up between her legs and into her crotch.

A warm trickle started running down the insides of her legs and pooled in the mess in which she sat as her bladder emptied itself involuntarily. Sunset wanted to cry. And that she did.

Sunset let her waterworks go without any resistance in her system. There was no fighting it; her body was going through a natural process, but at least Twilight was there to help her feel comfortable. She wailed as loud as her lungs could let her, her arms and legs kicked frantically in all directions and Spike cowered in the corner of the crib. With his paws on top of his nose.

Twilight leaned down into the crib and grabbed Sunset by the waist and lifted her out of the resting place and took her over to the changing table once again and strapped her in tight to the table. Twilight reached deep within one of her pockets and pulled out Sunny's favorite red pacifier and put it in her mouth for her to suckle on. Without question, Sunset Shimmer began to suckle on the pacifier without even thinking about the mess in her diaper.

"Don't be upset little Sunny, Twily's going to change your stinky little boo-boo." Twilight picked up a fresh new diaper and a pair of cleaning wipes and started to untape the stinky diaper.

-

With Sunset wiped and cleaned and put into a new fresh diaper, she was in a better mood now that she had her favorite pacifier and was so close to Twilight once more. She was lifted up and kept close to Twilight's chest where she was bounced up and down and held tightly, her full belly, clean diaper and soothed gums made her feel strangely tired. Sunset Shimmer couldn't explain the feeling she was experiencing, her head felt heavy and her eyelids felt rather twitchy. She tried to fight this feeling but it got the best of her, she rested her head on Twilight's shoulder and saw the world around her blacken.

...

...

...

Sunset Shimmer was roused awake from her deep slumber. She felt a bit damp between her legs. Sunset internally sighed in utter defeat; she knew that she was now completely incontinent and there was no other way out of this mess, and she knew it.

Sunset rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the nursery. She counted all of the small cracks and shaped them into imaginary animals with her finger, tracing them like a connect-the-dot game.

Sunset Shimmer eventually became visibly and audibly bored of her make-believe game. She rolled onto her side when she noticed a small, furry object in the corner of the crib. She figured that it was Spike, but she noticed that it wasn't moving or breathing.

Sunset soon became curious, and now that she was fully-awake, she wanted to do some exploring. She crawled over to the object and noticed a small brownish-red teddy bear sitting in the corner, a happy smile stitched across its face with two blue buttons for eyes.

Her eyes lit up. It was as if she'd never seen anything so..so...fascinating before in her life. She forcefully pushed her adult mind to the back of her head once again and let her infantile curiosity get the best of her for the second time.

Sunset slowly extended a pudgy arm and grasped the small teddy bear. She felt a stab of reassurance and comfort as soon as she touched the stuffed animal, so she grabbed ahold of it and began to hug and squeeze it tighter than a mother holding it's young.

Sunset, now feeling a little more than sleepy, decided it was time to catch some more Z's. She laid her head back down onto the soft padding of the cot, snuggled up with the teddy bear and fell asleep like a lamb, confident about the day to come.

Sunset slowly opened her eyes and felt something hard prying against her backside, she didn't feel comfortable anymore and the sudden foul odor made her to believe that she made another mess in her diaper. But this was somehow different, she was no stench that was as bad as something like that, but she could smell deodorant and body odor from a mile away.

She wiggled her arms and legs and felt her blanket tightly wrapped around her body, this was unusual, and she didn't use her blanket when she fell asleep. She used her sleeper and the Teddy Bear to keep herself warm during the night. Sunset rubbed her eyes and noticed she was inside the Girls Gym Locker Room; this wasn't something she expected of all things.

Was Twilight here? Why was she in this room? How come her diaper isn't wet anymore? And more importantly, where was her Teddy Bear and Pacifier? Tears began to build up, she was scared and confused.

"Sounds like the little baby woke up."

Sunset Shimmer turned herself around and looked up to see three gigantic girls towering over her, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity. This was bad. Sunset tried to crawl away from danger as fast as she could, but there was no luck, Applejack quickly grabbed her by the belly and lifted her up into her arms. Sunset immediately screamed and kicked her legs as hard as she could at the other three but it was no use. Her screaming was wearing her energy out.

"Quit yer squirming," Applejack mumbled as she struggled to restrain Sunset Shimmer within her grasp. Sunset continued to kick and scream until she hatched an idea. Leaning down, she promptly bit one of Applejack's fingers with the only visible tooth she had.

Yelping in pain, Applejack dropped Sunset Shimmer and she landed to the floor with an almost soundless thud. "She bit me!" Yelled the deep southern-accented teenager. Sunset quickly recovered from the impact of her fall and made a mad dash for the exit while Rarity and Rainbow Dash helped Applejack clean the wound of Sunset's bite mark, unaware that Sunset was trying to escape.

Sunset leaned forward against the push-doors of the exit and speedily crawled out of the Locker Room. She hid behind a plant and was able to camouflage herself in the leafs as she watched the three girls rush out of the Locker Room, most likely searching for the now missing Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset internally sighed in relief as the three girls ran down the school corridors, far enough for Sunset to make another escape. As she began to crawl away from the plant, someone had picked her up.

"Well aren't you a little funny one, where did you come from?"

Sunset's eyes widened far open at the sight of who managed to grab her. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat and her stomach became a hole in itself, Vice Principal Luna towered over the infant with a little smile on her face.

"You aren't from around here little one. You should be in the daycare centre, not crawling around in the High School corridors. Come on, I'll take you to my sister to get you checked out."

She didn't know whether to feel safe or to cry at the fact that one of the Principals had found her, but she was kept tight into the adults grip and was soon being transported to the office.

-

The ride with Luna was a very short one to be honest; Sunset kept her head close to the Principal's chest and dared not to look back at the passing students just in case one of them noticed it was her. At moments like this, she really wanted her pacifier to calm her down.

Luna slowly opened the office door and entered to find her sister Celestia sitting in her desk writing down on a piece of paper.

"Sister. Look what I found." Luna sang as she revealed Sunset to her older sister.

Celestia looked surprised as she lifted her head and caught her first glimpse of baby Sunset. She did a doubletake and exclaimed, "You found Sunset Shimmer?"

"What do you mean, Celestia? This can't be Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer is a teenager, not an infant." Luna said with confusion staining her tone. "No, you don't understand. Sunset Shimmer was purposely transformed into an infant as punishment for her crimes. I think you remember what happened a few days ago at the Fall Formal." Celestia stood her ground, trying to maintain her composure.

"...But...but...it isn't possible for humans to be rejuvenated." Luna stammered in utter shock and confusion. "Well, it is now. Give her to me, please." Celestia said, Luna complied and handed Sunset Shimmer to the head Principal.

"Well hello miss Sunset, how did you escape the nursery?" Celestia crooned, hugging Sunset to her chest. Sunset squirmed uncomfortably in the Principal's grasp; what even humiliated her further was that all the squirming forced her weak bladder to empty its contents into her diaper and flood it anew with her own urine.

When Sunset realized that she had just done in the presence of two people, she whimpered in embarrassment. To make things worse, Celestia's hand had been protectively supporting Sunset's bottom with her hand and she chanced to feel the hot blast of urine being sprayed into the diaper.

Celestia giggled as she turned on the intercom, saying, "Twilight Sparkle, please come to my office immediately. Someone is here to see you."

A few minutes later, Twilight stepped through the door and instantly noticed Sunset Shimmer sitting in Principal Celestia's lap. "Sunny! There you are! I've been looking for you for hours!" Twilight swooped Sunset Shimmer up into her arms, hugging the infant close to her heart. Sunset draped her chin over Twilight's shoulder and cried into the hollow of the teenager's neck.

"Thanks for taking Sunset in while I was gone, Principal Celestia. I came back into the nursery and she was gone!" Twilight sighed as she looked down at Sunset. "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, Sunny. It was very irresponsible of me."

Luna shook her head. The poor vice Principal was exceedingly confused at the situation. She glanced at Celestia and the head Principal exchanged a look that said "I will explain everything later." Satisfied, yet still bewildered, Luna walked out of Celestia's office and went down the corridors towards her own office.

Twilight slowly opened the door to the Nursery and took a deep breath and smiled on her way in. Sunset squirmed from side to side as her diaper began to sag slightly from all the collected urine she had released. The infant soon was lowered down onto the changing table and Twilight pulled out another diaper, some wipes and finally a container full of baby powder.

During the process of being changed, Twilight's smile soon turned upside down and she began to sigh. Sunset noticed this.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you behind last night. I knew I should've taken you to the private quarters Principal Celestia gave me, and I could have protected you. When I came into the nursery this morning, when I didn't see you in your crib I got really worried that something bad happened to you. But thank Celestia you're okay, I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt."

In just a heartbeat, the love and compassion from Twilight hit Sunset like a ton of bricks. She knew that Twilight would look after her, but what the Princess had said really hit her deep. No one in her recent memories had ever said something so caring and beautiful to her.

"I know this is supposed to be your punishment because of all the bad things you did on the Fall Formal, but I can't let myself hurt someone as cute as you Sunny, I just can't." Twilight couldn't help but let out a tear of her own escape from her eye. "Princess Celestia taught me to forgive bad people back in Equestria for the things they've done and seeing you in trouble after what my crown done to you, I couldn't help but let that pass and I knew that this was the perfect chance to make up for our differences and be close friends."

"Oh. I'm sure we can forgive Sunset Shimmer for her crimes and trouble here."

Twilight quickly turned round to see Vice-Principal Luna standing in between the nursery doorway, her arms were crossed and she leaned against the door frame with a little frown on her face.

"Vice Principal Luna!" Twilight gasped. "I didn't know you were listening." She blushed.

"Indeed I was Twilight." Luna nodded.

"W-what do you mean, Principal Luna?" Twilight quailed, a bit intimidated by Vice Principal Luna's stern expression. "Twilight Sparkle, I understand you did this to teach Sunset Shimmer a lesson for her crimes, and I'm not against it, but this punishment was made so Sunset Shimmer could have a fresh start in her life and make up for all the abhorred things she's done in the past, not just to embarrass and humiliate her."

Twilight was taken aback. Meekly, she quickly re-diapered Sunset and placed her back into the crib, presenting the young baby girl with her favorite red pacifier, which she instinctively began to nurse on. "W-what do you expect me to do, Principal Luna?" Twilight asked inquisitively. "What I'm expecting you to do is...well...firstly, you need to learn a little more about responsibility. When you left Sunset here by herself last night, that wasn't right."

Twilight felt a dagger of guilt stab her right in the pits of her stomach and her face reddened slightly. "I know; it was wrong of me and will never do it again." "Twilight, you are not understanding what I'm implying." Luna said firmly.

Twilight remained mute as Luna continued, "What I'm trying to say is that if you truly want Sunset Shimmer to re-live her life over again, you'd have to either mentally regress her to make her think your her real mother, or both of you should mentally become mother and daughter."

Twilight's mouth parted in shock. "M-mother?!" She gasped. In the crib, Sunset was eavesdropping on the conversation and heard Principal Luna's suggestion. The pacifier that she had once been contently nursing on fell out of her agape mouth, a thin string of drool stemming from the teat as it landed onto the padding of the cot.

Twilight leaned back against the changing table and slapped her head with her hand in shock at the idea. Vice Principal Luna on the other hand patiently tapped her foot on the floor with her arms still crossed.

"_I can't..._" Twilight muttered under her breath. "I really can't do that. I can't get rid of her memories and make her think I'm her mommy, that's wrong!" She walked over to the crib and picked Sunset Shimmer up and held her tightly. "I don't want to make her think I'm her mommy, she has a real mother out there and I don't want to fill in her boots in that type of way. I can learn from my mistakes and improve upon them, I'll take her whenever I go and make sure she is really safe. When she has grown up she will use the lessons I can teach her to make friends and express harmony everywhere."

An ill silence fell upon the room for a small moment, Luna sighed audibly and nodded her head and put her hands on her hips. "Okay. I can see what you're trying to get across. And previously I said that I am willing to help you look after Sunset. I used to work at a Daycare Centre where I would look after so many little infants and teach them their basics in education. I may not be a mother, but I can at least teach you how to improve on your skills as a mother and make sure that Sunset is a little happy baby as she grows up."

Twilight considered the option despite ignoring what the Principal previously said. She looked down at Sunset Shimmer and noticed she was sleeping in her arms peacefully.

"Okay. When do we start?" Twilight reluctantly replied.

"This isn't the correct time to begin teaching you about motherhood Twilight Sparkle. There is still a whole day of High School to attend to and ensure nothing goes wrong. I will return at three pm when students begin to leave their classes and head for home, you may wish to stay with Sunset and continue to look after her after I'm gone. And as a request," The Vice Principal smirked. "Please try and keep your eyes on her this time."

Luna walked towards the door and gently closed it on her way out of the nursery. Both leaving Twilight and a now awakened Sunset Shimmer to do as they please.

After Vice Principal Luna had left, Twilight had fed Sunset Shimmer a bottle of warm milk and then laid her down for another nap so she would have enough energy for when the clock struck 3pm.

And soon that time had come very quickly. Twilight was just now waking Sunset Shimmer up when Luna knocked on the door and opened it. "Are you ready for your lessons, Twilight Sparkle?" The Vice Principal queried. Twilight nodded and Luna then stepped in. "Good. Now, first thing you need to know is..."

The Vice Principal paused for a moment and looked at Twilight. "Where is Sunset Shimmer?" She asked.

"Oh." Twilight realized. "She's in her crib; I put her down for a nap the last time we spoke so that she would have the energy for the lessons. I hope that isn't any trouble."

"It isn't." The Vice Principal smiled. Luna slowly walked over to the crib and leaned over to see Sunset Shimmer wrapped in her thick blankets donned with her pacifier and sleeper. "For the first lesson, I want to show you how to handle an infant with great care. I know you're an excellent learner and I hope you can do this without too much trouble." Luna picked up Sunset and held her close to her chest, with one hand on Sunset's back and another on her bottom as a pretend seat to support the baby.

Twilight carefully noted where Luna's arms went and they all made sense; her eyes widened as the lesson began and realized the mistake she had done before.

"I've noticed that you have held Sunset with both arms on her back with a tight grip in an attempt to keep her in one place. That is wrong, ironically, I made the same mistake when I first worked at the Daycare Centre years ago. But don't forget, she must be leaning on your chest and that you kept a hand rested on her bottom to make sure she is seated correctly. You try." Luna handed Sunset over to Twilight who slowly tried to copy what Luna had just done, without much error she placed her hand on the infants bottom and the other on her back.

While Sunset couldn't give her own opinion on the lesson, she did feel more comfortable with a hand to seat her bottom. No longer did she have to clench on to Twilight tighter than she could and now she could relax and let the Princess do all the work.

"Right." Luna cleared her throat.

...

For the next hour, Luna educates Twilight on how to properly care for an infant. As for the current lesson, Sunset Shimmer is relaxing in a bathtub of warm water, luxuriating in a mountain of frothy bath bubbles.

"Alright, now for your next lesson: Bathing the baby." Luna began. She carefully cupped her hand behind Sunset's small head, supporting her neck and back as she arched her slightly into the air. Luna picked up a sponge and began to gently wash Sunset's backside with the sponge, deftly performing the craft as if she was born to do it while Twilight watched on.

"Make sure you support her head, neck, and back carefully," Luna reminded Twilight as the purple teenager followed her "teacher's" instructions and repeated what she had done to Sunset. Sunset Shimmer, on the other hand, was all smiles as she felt Twilight's dainty, feather-like caresses gently cleansing her smooth, delicate skin.

"Now for the next step. Washing the baby's hair. It's a tad bit harder than washing the baby itself, but I know that you'll get through it easily." Luna positioned Sunset's small head in her hand again as she poured a cup of lukewarm water over the small girl's head, rinsing it and soon thoroughly soaping it with baby shampoo.

Twilight, intrigued, watched as Luna reminded her on how to correctly clean a baby in a way where both the baby and caregiver were comfortable. Twilight quickly realized all the mistakes she had made previously and what she had forgotten.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was loving every moment of this. She giggled and softly kicked her feet in the air, splashing both Luna and Twilight with water and suds. Luna returned fire by lightly splashing the nine-month-old Sunset with the bubbly water.

Sunset, disoriented for only a moment, promptly retaliated by using her pudgy baby hand to splash Luna in turn. Unfortunately, Luna stepped out of the way and the water splashed Twilight instead of Sunset's anticipated target. Soon it all broke out in an all-out water war and Twilight couldn't help but indulge in all the fun.

However, all good things had to come to an end and soon Sunset Shimmer found herself being gently buffed dry with a warm towel by Luna, who was still tutoring Twilight on how to correctly dry an infant. Like before, Twilight cautiously listened, nodding from time to time.

"Now, it's time to dress the baby." Luna said as she carried Sunset over to the changing table. The Vice Principal seized a diaper, a package of wet wipes, and a container full of powder.

Grasping both of Sunset's ankles in her hand, Luna slipped the diaper underneath Sunset's backside and lowered her back down. Sunset Shimmer squirmed and wiggled impotently as Luna attempted to latch the diaper's adhesive tabs onto the front of the padding.

"Could you please hold her still, Twilight?" Luna asked, and immediately, Twilight did as she was ordered. Much to Sunset's dismay, Luna and Twilight were able to affix the new diaper onto her body. Luna sighed in relief, "She truly is a little troublemaker, isn't she?" The Vice Principal quipped, Twilight chuckling a bit in response.

After that little moment, Luna showed Twilight how to dress a baby. The Vice Principal had selected a red and yellow-striped, one-piece baby romper for Sunset to wear. Although Sunset tried to protest, she immediately found her favorite red pacifier being shoved into her mouth to hush her.

"Now, this little one is probably hungry." Luna said, handing Sunset Shimmer to Twilight, who held her the proper way this time. Twilight proceeded to sit little Sunset into the highchair and promptly locked her into the tray.

Sunset watched in pure boredom as the two "grown-ups" chatted on, the tall blue lady talking the most. Sunset Shimmer eagerly watched Twilight prepare a small dish for her, Luna by her side, teaching her step-by-step. Sunset gave a toothless grin of ecstasy as Twilight placed a bowl of shapeless green slop onto her highchair tray.

"Okay, Sunny," Twilight chimed as she ladled up a spoonful of the suspiciously-green sludge with a rubber-coated baby spoon and moved the pile towards Sunset Shimmer's mouth. "Open up! Time for some yummy peas and spinach!" She crooned.

Sunset grimaced and firmly clamped her mouth shut. Now that she was a baby, she HATED peas and spinach! "Oh come on now, it's good for you!" Twilight urged. Sunset kept her lips sealed, even as Twilight began to smear the green gunk across her lips.

"Here Twilight Sparkle, let me show you an old trick." Luna said, taking the spoon from Twilight. She moved the spoon towards Sunset's mouth like Twilight did, "Okay, Sunset Shimmer, open up the hanger door and eat your din-din!", Luna cajoled. Sunset kept her mouth shut. "Now Sunset, you need to open up and eat your dinner." The Vice Principal admonished.

Sunset reluctantly opened her mouth, yet it wasn't big enough to allow Luna to feed her. "I expected that reaction. Are you sure you don't want to eat your dinner?" Luna chimed. Sunset nodded, her lips still sealed shut.

"Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if the Tickle Monster paid you a visit, then!" Luna she held the spoon out in front of her with one hand, while she reached down to the foot rest with the other and lightly prickled Sunset's foot sole with her finger.

Sunset Shimmer managed to maintain her stern expression about five minutes before she cracked and began giggling uncontrollably. Luna continued to tickle her until she was convulsed with open-mouthed breathless laughter.

Then suddenly, like a venomous snake striking, the spoon darted forward and deposited its pureed load of vegetable muck into her gaping mouth. Sunset gagged, sickened, but swallowed.

"_Are you trying to choke me_?!" Sunset Shimmer asked accusingly. Instead of fluent English, however, only a string of slurred dribble emerged from her maw. But Luna took this opportunity to shovel another spoonful in her mouth.

Sunset Shimmer swallowed the disgusting pap and opened her mouth submissively for another spoonful. She couldn't fight her in her present condition, she knew. Resistance was futile when your only weapon was an infant's body.

Luna continued to feed Sunset the rest of the bowl until nothing had been left behind. "And that, Twilight Sparkle, is how to feed a baby." Luna told her 'student' as she wiped Sunset's face off with a damp terry cloth rag.

Twilight nodded and then asked, "Don't we have to feed her a bottle?" "Why, of course. I was just about to get to that." Luna smiled. The Vice Principal elevated Sunset out of the highchair and said to Twilight, "I already heated up a bottle. It's over there on the counter." She gestured her body towards the counter.

Twilight saw the bottle and seized it, then passed it to Luna. Sunset Shimmer's eyelids began to droop sleepy. The Vice Principal took this opportunity to feed Sunset her bottle to lull her to sleep faster. While she hummed a quiet melody, Luna aimed the nipple of the bottle towards Sunset's mouth and watched with satisfaction as her mouth instinctively latched onto the nipple.

Sunset Shimmer proceeded to suckle, her infantine reflexes taking over as she nursed on the bottle. A thin jet of the rich, creamy milk spewed into her mouth and flowed down her tongue in swift swigs. It felt unbelievably good and Sunset increased her pace of suckling.

"She's a good baby for a former villain and all. So submissive and obedient." Luna murmured to Twilight, who nodded in agreement. "Besides the fact that she caused trouble in the past, she's really sweet once you get to spend time with her."

A long, hollow slurp signaled to the two of them that Sunset Shimmer was finishing off the last drops of the bottle. Once she did, Sunset felt a sudden rising pain that erupted from her stomach and rose into her throat. Twilight noticed the sour look on Sunset's face and smiled, "Oh, I think she needs to be burped."

Luna nodded and handed Sunset Shimmer to Twilight, taking the now empty bottle out of Sunset's grasp. "Go ahead and burp her." She instructed. Twilight compiled and gently began to pat Sunset's back, almost immediately receiving a loud burp from Sunset in response.

After her belch, Sunset sighed in relief as the air trapped in her esophagus was released. She draped her chin over Twilight's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes, letting dreams begin to unfold within her mind as she floated off to the sea of naptime.

Sunset Shimmer's peaceful nap was abruptly interrupted when she was awoken by the sound of someone, or something, walking all over her bed on all fours. Suddenly, she felt something wet, sticky, and slobber-ridden gently brush against her cheek. When she opened her eyes to see what had disturbed her afternoon rest, she was surprised to see Spike, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, Sunset. You're all wet and you soaked the bedsheets," Spike whispered. Sunset's eyes sprang wide opened as she shifted slightly to verify this. Indeed; she did feel wet. The inside of her diaper was soggy and the hot stickiness of the diaper pressed up against her loins. Her crotch felt very irritated and it burned profusely, confirming that Sunset Shimmer had a diaper rash.

Sunset sighed as she gingerly sat up in the cot, her diaper pressing up further against her bottom, a gentle, pronounced 'squish' emitting from her wet garment. "Oh well; at least I'm not that wet. Maybe I'm getting my control back," She smiled at the thought, but it was interrupted by the irritated rash that radiated from her crotch.

Sunset flinched in pain and let out a small cry that was loud enough to draw the nearby attention of Twilight, who was sitting on a chair, reading a book. Twilight immediately placed the book down and stood up from her chair, rushing over to the side of the crib.

The Princess gently lifted Sunset up, this time holding her correctly, one hand supporting Sunset's head and neck whilst the other protectively held the baby's pajama-covered, diapered bottom. This set her off and Sunset Shimmer began to cry louder, her cries of pain not quite a wail, but at the same time not a cry.

"What's wrong, Sunny?" Twilight murmured as she whispered sweet nothings into Sunset's ear to try and calm her. "Are you wet?" She felt the baby's diaper, and suddenly realized it was expanding, only slightly. "Aww, Sunny, did you 'oopsie'?"

Sunset realized what she had just done in her diaper and sighed. It was bound to happen again, afterall. Who didn't expect it from a little baby like her? To prove her point, Sunset began to wail loudly and tearlessly. "Aww, shh, it's okay Sunset. I'll clean you up in no time. Just relax and let me do the work and it'll all be over soon, I promise." Twilight assured.

"Let's clean you up, sweetie." She carried her charge towards the changing table. Sunset Shimmer was on the verge of tears, and would have broken down had it not been for Twilight's reassuring presence and gentle cooing. "Good girl. Pretty girl. Sweet girl."

She carefully laid Sunset onto the mesh-padded cushioning of the changing table and wiped a tear from the small child's cheek. "It's okay, honey, don't cry. You're just a little baby, you couldn't help it. You're such a good girl, Sunny. Such a sweet little baby."

Twilight continued to praise Sunset Shimmer with soothing endearment as she pulled out the supplies to begin the change. Sunset tearfully watched as Twilight unbuttoned her sleeper and put it aside to later deal with.

When Twilight unfastened the front of the diaper, a strong reek of soured urine assailed her nostrils. She shook her head with motherly forbearance and quickly removed the chafing, irritating garment and wiped the stale pee from Sunset Shimmer's loins with a baby wipe, then tied the old diaper into a neat bundle before swiftly hurling it into the wastebin.

"Who's a good girl," Twilight cooed to the fretful infant as she lifted her chubby legs high into the air and affixed a fresh diaper underneath her. Sunset gave a tiny smile as Twilight laid her bottom down onto the diaper.

Then, Sunset felt the Princess rubbing cool, wet rash cream into her skin. She giggled as Twilight's strong fingers worked the cold cream into her seat, kneading and molding the cream into her irritated bottom. She felt a light rain of powder falling on her appreciative lower cheeks, and her legs being lowered as the process was repeated across her privates.

Twilight then folded the front of the diaper over Sunset Shimmer's front and pinned the adhesive tapes onto it, securely encasing the white bulky garment over the young girl's waist. "There we go, no more tears." Twilight smiled as she lifted the half-naked baby girl into the air and nuzzled her nose to Sunset's.

Sunset Shimmer smiled and giggled a bit. She was truly enjoying this treatment and she actually felt appreciated and loved for once. She let her adult mind slip back into the deep darkness of her head and let her infantine side get the best of her once again. She cooed and blew delighted bubbles of spit, giggling happily as Twilight hugged her.

A few minutes later both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were both sitting down on the nursery floor with a large play mat spread out under them. Piles of toys and soft cuddly animals were scattered on the soft play mat ready to be used by Sunset Shimmer and on occasion, Twilight herself.

Twilight sat down, keeping her legs crossed as she picked up one of the stuffed toy animals and handed it to an excited Sunset Shimmer. The infant crawled over to the toy, reached up and grabbed it, drool and all sorts of babble coming out of her mouth, yet she didn't care; there were toys in front of her and that didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around the toy and hugged it as tight as she could and continued to babble.

Before Twilight could do anything she heard the nursery door open and saw both Principal Celestia and Luna enter the room slowly, she got up from her seat and quickly stood attention, leaving little Sunset Shimmer on the floor to play with her new toys.

"Principal Celestia." Twilight smiled. "Luna." She also nodded to the other Principal.

"I heard that Luna was giving you private lessons on looking after Sunset Shimmer, did you learn anything useful?" Celestia smiled and looked down to see the infant. Sunset Shimmer ignored the guests and continued on playing with her new toys.

"I learned a lot of things from Principal Luna. I learned how to hold her up properly and to give her a bath correctly. I enjoyed the lessons and after Luna left, Sunset Shimmer and I sat down and got some of the toys out of the toy chest." Twilight then sat back down and crossed her legs, at the same time Celestia and Luna both kneeled down to get a closer look at the happy infant.

"The reason we came here Twilight Sparkle is because we understand that you're her guardian and somewhat of a parent." Celestia leaned a little closer to Twilight and began to talk. "I was wondering if you'd like to take Sunset Shimmer out of the nursery today for a playdate with the other babies. The Cake Family who you know have their two little children around the same age as Sunset and I personally asked them if they have time for you to go to their house and have a fun time together."

Twilight thought about the offer for a moment and instantly questions popped up in her head.

"Where do they live?" She asked.

"That isn't important Twilight. I can take you there in my car; they don't live very far away from here either and their house has a memorable design which I'm sure you'll take note of." Celestia smiled.

"You know what Principal Celestia," Twilight began, her gaze fixed on Sunset, who sat on her diapered bottom, crawling and gamboling amidst a profuse plethora of toys, a small toy bunny she affectionately called Wah clutched in her pudgy baby hand. "That's not a bad idea at all. A playdate with the Cakes would do Sunset some good."

The teenage Princess then bent down to Sunset's level and lifted the child into her arms, one hand protectively supporting the child's bottom and the other her head. Twilight gently patted Sunset's back and cooed, "Would Sunny like to go on a playmate and make some friends?"

Sunset didn't listen to the words that Twilight was trying to tell her. The excitement with the toys on the floor was just whizzing past her mind like an explosion, in all of her years she had never done something so fun and relaxing in such a long time that she shook her body and wanted to be put back down to continue with the fun. She let out another string of baby babble and dug her head into Twilight's chest and latched onto her tightly.

Twilight looked at the Principals beside her and smiled. "I think she really wants to go out and have a little fun. I think she will like playing with the other babies so she'll have little friends of her own."

Luna smiled a little. "Unfortunately I won't be able to join you three at this little get together, but I'm sure it will a lot of fun for little Sunset. As for me? I have work to do and I need to check up on the students who stayed behind today in detention." She leaned forward which caught Sunset's attention. "Have fun little Sunny. Don't get too tired."

And with that, Luna exited the nursery and left the door open. Twilight and Celestia didn't speak to each other but they had the same idea to grab some baby supplies, toys and Sunset's red pacifier for the journey to come.

-

Principal Celestia and Twilight left High School and began to head towards the parking lot at the side of the complex. The Principal dug her hands into her trouser pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and headed towards a small white Mini Convertible and opened the door for Twilight at the passenger side. Twilight slowly got into the vehicle with Sunset still wrapped in her arms, now donned in a light pink onesie with her red pacifier stuffed in her mouth.

Celestia opened the driver's door and lowered herself into her seat and put the keys into the vehicle and turned it on.

"Is Sunset comfortable on your lap? I don't have a baby seat for her so this might be a little dangerous, but since the Cakes House is pretty close to the High School we'll be alright." Celestia turned and looked out of the back window and began to reverse.

Twilight took a quick glance at the infant and still noticed that Sunset was still latched onto her. "Sunny is fine. She's holding onto me tight."

"Okay. Here we go."

The Mini reversed out of its parking spot and finally was able to make a move. It slowly got out of the parking lot and went onto the main road and turned for the suburbs.

-

The car ride wasn't very long and there was a steady flow of traffic on the streets. Twilight looked out of the window beside her and lifted up Sunset Shimmer so she could get the view of the car going down road after road. As for Sunset, she kept quiet; her pacifier was more than enough to keep her occupied and her diaper still felt clean and soft like how it should.

Celestia stopped the car and looked out of her window and looked back at Twilight. "Here we are!" She announced.

Twilight nodded and carefully pushed the door open with Sunset still in her arms and took a good look at the house Celestia had pointed at. A regular semi-detached house with a design that all of the other buildings around her seemed to share. She walked over to the front lawn and looked behind to see Celestia still in the car, this time, poking her head out of the window slightly.

"I've got to get back home Twilight, but I'll come and pick you and Sunny up at half six, how does that sound?" Celestia asked.

"It's fine. Take your time." Twilight smiled. "Thanks for the ride here. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Twilight Sparkle. You're always a pleasure to be around." Celestia smiled back.

Celestia leaned back in her seat and drove off into the distance, leaving Twilight to knock the door and start the play-date.

Twilight knocked on the front door three times and waited for someone to answer the door. After a few seconds of waiting it slowly opened to reveal Mrs. Cake on the other side that seemed very happy.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle. I'm so glad you could make it to the playdate today?" Mrs. Cake greeted Twilight and then looked down to get a good look at Sunset Shimmer who was hiding her face from view. "Is this Sunset Shimmer? She looks adorable as a little cute baby. Please come in." She stood out of the way and let Twilight come in at her own pace; she then closed the door and took flight on the staircase. "If you come upstairs we'll begin with the playdate."

"Oh, here are my little yummy munchkins!" Mrs. Cake crooned as she lifted two small figures out of a crib and into her waiting arms. When she turned around, there were two small twin babies in her arms, one with brown hair and cream-colored skin, whom was obviously Pound Cake, and the other with orange hair and yellow skin, who was Pumpkin Cake.

Sunset cooed at the two fellow babies who shared her same age (nine months) and extended her chubby arms toward them both, wanting to be put down to play. She no longer felt shy and now was ready to have some fun.

Sunset had a lot of fun back in the Nursery with the stuffed toys in one hand and the flashing lights and noises from the toy cars but with an extra two babies to play with? This was gob-smacking to say the least for her. She instantly squirmed into Twilight's arms and looked at the floor where the play mat had been set down and was ready to play.

"Ooh, looks like someone wants to play with the Twins," Cup Cake giggled at the sight of Sunset reaching out. She lowered her two babies onto the floor where the play mat was and they started to play with the toys around them. Making lots of gurgling and gibberish the second they got their little hands on the toys.

Sunset was being lowered down and she was put onto the mat opposite to where the twins were sitting down. For a moment she crawled up to them slowly and kept a smile on her face, both twins stopped for a moment and looked at Sunset who was coming their way. They both looked at each other for a second and then...

Seeing this as an opportunity to make a new friend, Pound Cake made his way over to Sunset with a smile, leaving a trail of drool behind him as he went. Pound plopped down next to Sunset and loosed a coo, happily waving at the new Nursery occupant.

Leaving Sunset to process the new friend in front of her, Pound Cake slowly grabbed a small toy truck and began to roll it across the floor, gurgling happily as if to mimic a truck noise.

Sunset crept up close to Pound Cake and rolled a soft sculpture alphabet block in front of his moving truck to simulate a collision. Pound Cake hit the rolling block with the front of his truck and flashed her a quick smile of comradeship and love.

She giggled in return and rolled another block at his truck from further out. Pound ran his truck out to hit the block and almost missed it. His coordination was off and he had difficulty timing the truck's movement to the block's wildly careening tumble.

Sunset launched another block and the game was on. Pound hit two, then miss one completely before he got on his hands and knees and got serious about the game.

Sunset knelt on the opposite side of the floor and launched block after block at his truck. Soon the two of them were laughing and giggling uproariously over the toys scattered in front of them.

The adults that towered over them smiled in satisfaction when Mrs. Cake spoke up, "Well dearie, why don't we have some tea and buttercups and leave the little ones to play?" Twilight nodded and followed Mrs. Cake out of the nursery; firmly locking the door shut to make sure the babies wouldn't attempt to crawl out.

While watching the two play from a short distance, Pumpkin Cake pouted. She and her brother were so close, they were almost inseparable, and now another playmate comes into their lives and swoops him away from her! How dare this Sunset Shimmer do this to her!

Pumpkin Cake frowned when her brother and Sunset rolled around on the floor together, giggling vigorously as their imagined roleplay got sillier and sillier between each thought. She was going to fix this, and Sunset would pay, one way or another.

It was at that moment that a familiar pink face decided to pop into the nursery, another familiar yellow figure right behind her. In the two girls' arms were babies. But not just any babies. Fluttershy's arms held one small blue baby with a very small tuft of multi-colored hair atop the infant's head. The baby's mouth was wrapped around a blue pacifier with a rainbow lightning bolt emanating from a cloud on the shield of the pacifier.

Now Pinkie Pie's arms held two babies rather than one. The first infant had pure white skin and curly purple hair, along with two big blue eyes that were wide with wonder, confusion, and slight annoyance. She was nursing on a white pacifier with a diamond on the shield.

The next infant had orange skin and blonde hair tied together in small braids, along with large green eyes. The orange baby was sucking on a green pacifier with an apple on the shield. The baby's eyes were squinting contentedly, or quite possibly, angrily.

Twilight's face was clouded with a mix of dazed puzzlement and disbelief. "Whaa-? How?" The Princess stuttered. Pinkie Pie giggled, "Well, now Sunny has three more best buddies to play with!"

"What in Celestia's mane has happened to them?" Twilight immediately spoke up, taking Rarity from Pinkie's arms. The white infant stared at Twilight with a pleading expression, as if begging for support.

Pinkie shrugged as she and Fluttershy placed Applejack and Rainbow Dash onto the nursery floor. "Well, seeing as how they tried to punish Sunset Shimmer, we knew something had to be done." Mrs. Cake interjected. "Wha? Mrs. Cake? You were in on this too?" Twilight asked with mouth slightly agape.

"Well, everyone in the school knows, dearie. Weren't you curious as to why nobody asked why you sometimes weren't in class?" Mrs. Cake smiled. Twilight, now finally able to find her tongue again, said, "Well...is it only temporary?"

Fluttershy knelt down to Rainbow Dash, who was playing with her toes and babbling off baby gibberish. "Yes. It's just a tiny punishment to teach them a lesson. Revenge was never the right thing to do, and sadly they chose revenge over forgiveness." The teenager said quietly.

Sunset gazed up at the adults above her and frowned. "Hey! Come on, I wanna play! Let's play already!" She pouted as she tugged on Twilight's pant leg.

Suddenly, one of the babies began to cry.

Everyone glanced towards the source of the loud cries and noticed that Applejack was squirming and crying loudly in Pinkie Pie's arms. Pinkie's nose wrinkled as the smell of Applejack's predicament hit her, and then she gave an excited smile, "Ooooh, Jay-Jay made an oopsie, didn't she?" The pink teenager crooned.

Applejack continued to squirm uncomfortably, the mess in her diaper making it difficult as all the fussing did was spread it further around her crotch and pelvic area. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling to an eight month old like her.

"You'd better change her before she gets a diaper rash, sweetiepie," Mrs. Cake smiled knowingly, kissing Pound Cake's forehead as she sat him down onto the floor next to Sunset, who was entertaining herself with a mound of building blocks. Pinkie nodded at her employer, "Sure thing, Mrs. Cake!"

As Pinkie carried Applejack over to the changing table, the poor baby glanced back at her two other regressed friends with a helpless, pleading expression on her face. Rarity and Rainbow Dash cringed at the same time; soon that would be them lying on that changing table.

Sunset gazed up at the tall changing table a few feet away, watching with confused horror and amusement as Applejack's chubby baby feet kicked Pinkie's arms as she tried to change the fussy baby girl. She sighed indifferently, and then turned back to the twins, ready to play with her.

Sunset grinned when Pound Cake presented her with a fluffy, multicolored stuffed animal caterpillar with two antlers and a smile on its face, "Gwub," Pound babbled, as if to introduce the toy to Sunset. Sunset tentatively grabbed the toy and hugged it tightly, giggling.

"Oh, there's no need to fuss, little AJ!" Pinkie Pie cooed as she unfastened the adhesive tabs on the sides of Applejack's diaper, "Aunt Pinkie Pie's gonna clean you up and put you in a nice, fluffy new diapie in just a minute! Just no fussing, okay cutie?"

Regardless, Applejack wasn't one to surrender. She whimpered disconsolately, waving her arms around wildly and violently drumming her heels on the padding of the changing table, slamming her legs down with such force.

The young girl squeezed her eyes shut with all of the force she could summon from her baby muscles as she tried to build a dam in her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling. Applejack clearly wasn't going to give up, not anytime soon at the most.

Pinkie, now sporting a stern look, spoke up, "Now Applejack," The pink teenager chided in a commanding tone, "No more fussing, alright? Turn that frown upside down and we'll wipe those bluey-blues right out of your system in no time!"

Applejack, however, continued to thrash about, squirming uselessly. At that moment, Pinkie Pie completely overpowered her. The pink teenager grabbed both of Applejack's ankles and lifted them into the air. Finally Applejack gave up after a long fight.

Weak with exhaustion from her struggling, Applejack lie on the changing table, letting her waterworks flow as she painfully watched her friend change her diaper. Pinkie pulled down the front of the diaper to see what damage Applejack had done to her diaper.

She was a mess. Applejack had managed to cover not only her bottom with the sticky goo, but it had fallen into the front of the diaper in front as she knelt on the floor and had smeared itself all over the front panel of the diaper. She was covered from stem to stern in baby poo.

Pinkie Pie shook her head with maternal forbearance and grinned as she lovingly maneuvered a series of moist towelettes around Applejack's bottom. After a handful of thorough swipes she was completely clean.

Applejack sighed in relief as she watched Pinkie conclude the diaper change with a quick dusting of powder and a new diaper. When the whole ordeal was over with, Pinkie gently lowered Applejack to the floor, lying her next to the other eight and nine-month-olds on the carpet below.

She crawled over to Rainbow Dash and Rarity, only to find that Rainbow Dash was gone. "_Where's Rainbow Dash? Ah need to talk to her,_" Applejack asked her other regressed friend. Rarity shrugged and sent a message telepathically to Applejack. Now that they were infants, it was possible for them to communicate in their own ways.

"_Last time I saw her, Fluttershy took her into the other room. She said she was going to feed her. I don't see why she simply didn't just give her a bottle in here, though._" Rarity replied with a slight frown. Applejack turned to look at the adults, who were chatting away.

"_This is getting to be too much. We didn't even deserve this punishment anyways,_" She plopped to the floor, landing on her diapered bottom which made her cringe. "_Ah miss my old body. Even high school is better than this._"

"_Not to worry, Applejack,_" Rarity gave a cute rosebud smile from behind the pacifier in her mouth, "_I'm sure this will all be over soon._" Applejack was stunned, "_You're liking this punishment?_"

"_Well, aside from the diaper changes, of course I do!_" Rarity blushed a bit as she continued, "_It is very nice to not have any responsibilities of my own. It's stress free and oh-so-relaxing,_" The ivory baby smoothed out her short purple ringlets, "_And my hair still looks fab-u-looooouus!_" She squealed.

"_Ah never thought I'd here that comin' from you, Rarity,_" Applejack looked down at her infantilized figure and sighed, "_Ah miss working at the farm, though._"

Rarity patted her friend on the back sympathetically, "_Not to worry, darling! I'm sure our families understand that this is the correct punishment for our wayward behavior days ago. After all, we were a bit harsh on poor Sunset Shimmer._"

"_Ah guess you're right, Rarity._" Applejack gave a half smile. "_Ah'm gonna go apologize to her._" The orange toddler knelt on all fours as she crawled towards Sunset, who was tossing a ball back and forth to the Cake twins.

"_Sunset Shimmer?_" Sunset's eyes widened slightly at the familiar voice in her head. She turned her young head around and her eyes immediately narrowed, "_What do you want?_" She snapped.

Applejack shot her a guilty expression. "_Ah just wanted to apologize fer mah behavior a few days back. Ah'm sorry, Sunset. Ah should have acted much more mature than that, and, well, now,_" She gestured to her small body, "_I pretty much have the right to act as immature as I want to now._"

Sunset's face softened as she wiped a thin rivulet of drool from her chin, "_Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge._" She gurgled happily as she crawled over to Applejack and clumsily wrapped her into a hug. "_We can start over. I sure have learned my lesson._" Sunset sat onto the carpet and smiled brightly.

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Cake cheerfully entered the room, a large tray in her hands. She beamed down at the six infants below that knelt at her feet and stooped down onto her knees next to them.

"Alright, here we go! One for you," Mrs. Cake passed out teething biscuits to the younger babies (Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack), then handed a bottle of milk to the other three (Sunset, Pound, and Pumpkin).

"Have a nice snack, sweeties!" With that, Mrs. Cake left the room, once again carefully locking the door behind her. Applejack promptly spit out her biscuit, "_What in tarnation is this supposed to be?_" She gagged. Rainbow Dash nibbled on her biscuit, "_I don't know, but my gums suddenly feel 20% better._" She smiled.

"_I do agree; my bare gums have been aching to the slightest touch, and these lovely biscuits sure do the trick!_" Rarity exclaimed as she gummed down on her biscuit, thin strings of slimy drool falling from her slack lips as she did so.

Applejack was stunned. She looked at her biscuit in amazement and slowly put it inside her mouth to the test. Her toothless gums had been hurting badly ever since she was transformed, so maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. After a minute's worth of chewing, Applejack's gums felt at ease; no longer did they ache or burn.

Meanwhile, with the other babies, Sunset and the twins were happily sucking away at their bottles. The trickle of cold milk going down her tongue felt unbelievably satisfying, to say the least. Sunset's stomach wrapped itself contentedly around her meal as she drank.

When the bubbles of air gurgled up through the nipple of the bottle, Sunset knew she had finished and sadly pulled the nipple out of her mouth. Milky drool escaped her lips and ran down the corners of her mouth and chin. Sunset put her bottle aside once she spotted something shy in the corner of the room.

Happily murmuring and blathering to herself, Sunset crawled over to the area and seized the object. She giggled as she began to place the toy inside of her mouth to mindlessly chew on like any other curious infant. Although her adult mind attempted to intrude and ruin the experience for Baby Sunny, her juvenile side once again triumphed over her adult mind.

Once the foreign object was sticking out of her mouth, Baby Sunny twirled her tongue around, feeling its texture. She giggled; it had a very smooth surface and was shaped like a ball. She squeezed the object inside of her mouth with her gums and it produced a soft squeak. It was a ball!

Baby Sunny began to giggle uproariously; never in her life did she find something so simple so amusing. Then again, simple things amuse simple minds, and at the moment Sunny didn't quite have her mind. She squeezed it again, this time spitting it out and using her hands. It squeaked again and more giggles emerged from her mouth.

Satisfied with her new favorite toy, Sunset crept back over to the group to parade around with her new toy. Pound and Pumpkin soon noticed and followed after Sunset, giggling as they all crawled around in a huge, spread-out circle.

Upon entering the room, Mrs. Cake smiled and said in a whisper-like voice, "It's time for little babies to go ni-nite." She lifted up her twin babies and gently laid them inside their crib, kissed them both goodnight, then lifted the railing of the crib.

Sunset yawned; she was very, very sleepy all of a sudden. The cold milk inside her stomach was making her tired and she was ready for a nap. Extending her chubby arms towards Mrs. Cake, she was then laid into a spare crib.

"_Ain't no way ah'm takin' a nap inside of a dang crib!_" Applejack protested. Much to her dismay, she let out a massive yawn. Unfortunately for her, Mrs. Cake noticed and smiled as she laid her inside the crib with Sunset. The same thing repeated with Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

When all of the babies were tucked in, Mrs. Cake popped pacifiers in each little mouth that was open and unoccupied. Sunset smiled in her sleep contentedly as she nursed on her prized red pacifier while clutching her beloved stuffed bunny Wah.

Applejack, however, wasn't having any of it. She fussed and kicked and whimpered, almost hitting her fellow friends in the process. Mrs. Cake was quickly aware of Applejack's tantrum and wordlessly lifted the orange baby out of the crib, cooing, "My my my, someone is too fussy to take her nap. Well, we can fix that."

Applejack was absolutely horrified when Mrs. Cake carried her to the corner of the nursery. She gently placed her inside a small white swing that was powered by a windup music box and twisted the crank, letting the calm motion of the swing and tinkling notes of the music box sooth her to sleep with its tiny mechanical lullaby.

The "A" frame of metal support pipes on either side was more than sufficient to maintain stability of the swing. Little AJ couldn't fall out or tip the swing over no matter how hard she tried. The deep seat and her freely-hanging legs gave her no purchase to push or pull herself out of the seat. She couldn't have gotten out of the swing unassisted even if she had wanted to free herself.

Mrs. Cake smiled maternally as the gentle rocking and swaying motions of the swing slowly began to lull Applejack to sleep. She struggled to keep her drooping eyelids open, but the reassuring humming and tinkling of the music box was too much. She instantly dozed off, dreams of early youth unfolding within her mind.

Mrs. Cake left Applejack in the swing for another ten minutes before carefully lifting her out, staying vigilant in case she was to wake her. If Applejack was woken up and started to cry, she was sure to set off the other sleeping tots. If that happened, the room would be filled with the anguished wails of disturbed infants.

After lying Applejack inside the crib alongside Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, Mrs. Cake turned on the mobiles that hung over both cribs and grinned as they slowly rotated, the tiny figurines dangling from their hooks as they spun in a counter-clockwise motion.

With each infant now resting in a peaceful sleep, Mrs. Cake silently left the nursery.

The baker gave a thumbs-up to the three girls sitting at the kitchen table, confirming to them that the babies were finally asleep. Fluttershy smiled, "Oh good. I hope Applejack wasn't too much trouble, she doesn't seem very fond of naps." The yellow teenager peeped.

The blue baker grinned and shook her head, "Oh no, she wasn't a nuisance at all. A little fussy, but I took care of that," She smiled knowingly. Fluttershy nodded, her mouth forming an 'o' shape of understanding. Twilight sipped at her cup of buttermilk tea, "I see that Sunset Shimmer has been adjusting to her new state. I'm glad; she really does enjoy being a baby again."

Mrs. Cake nodded, twirling her spoon around inside of her mug of tea to get the sugar flowing, "They're all adjusting well. And my Pound and Pumpkin really enjoy having them over. There are not many fellow playmates in the neighborhood anymore," She laughingly replied. Pinkie giggled, "What about me?" The four women shared a laugh together.

"I'm just worried about Applejack. She's alot stronger than the others, and since she isn't adjusting as quickly as we'd hoped, I'm afraid that she'll hurt one of the babies on accident," Fluttershy said in a worried voice. Twilight patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Fluttershy. I don't think Applejack would ever do such a thing, even if it was unintentional."

"She's right," Pinkie chimed in, nibbling on a sugar cookie. "Applejack is too nice to do such a thing!" "But what about what she, Rainbow, and Rarity did to her a while back? She was willing to do whatever they had in mind," Fluttershy looked as if she was about to cry.

"Well, she can't now, now can she!" Mrs. Cake giggled, trying to lighten the teen's mood. Fluttershy gave a tiny, timid smile, "I hope so."

As soon as their conversation had started, a piercing cry came from the upstairs bedroom. Mrs. Cake winced and was about to stand up when Twilight pushed her down, "Don't worry, let me handle this."

Twilight made her way to the Nursery and opened the door to find Sunset Shimmer standing up in the crib, her diaper drooping. The Princess nodded understandingly, "Awww, it's okay Sunny. Don't cry; I'll clean you up," She picked Sunset up and carried her over to the changing table to change her.

Sunset lay in front of Twilight on her back, clothed solely in a sunny smile and the perfect aplomb of infancy. She sucked on her thumb idly as she waved her legs up and down without a hint of shame at her exposed nakedness. Twilight giggled at Baby Sunny's antics and deftly taped the new diaper to her waist.

When the change was over and dealt with, Twilight quietly laid Sunset back into her crib with the others. Suddenly another pungent odor assailed her nostrils. Pinching her nose shut, Twilight smiled tolerantly once she saw the growing wet stain on the front of Applejack's diaper and her ever-so-slowly expanding backside. She knew that Applejack was wet and messed her diaper in her sleep right then and there.

Twilight decided to check the other babies' diapers, just in case. It wasn't uncommon for babies to wet or mess themselves in their sleep, especially after eating. She placed two fingers down Rainbow Dash's diaper to check if she was wet. Inevitably, she was. She did the same for Rarity and the Cake twins and she got the same results.

"Oh my, everyone's wet today," Twilight giggled quietly to herself. She looked at Applejack's diaper and she appeared to be finished, so she was first on the list to be changed. Twilight gently picked up the orange baby girl and carried her over to the changing table to change her.

As she was being cleaned, Applejack slowly began to wake up from her dreamless slumber. When she saw the Princess towering over her, she immediately began to panic. Twilight was aware that she was awake but ignored her squirming and patiently continued to powder her bottom.

Regardless how she fought, Applejack knew she was too weak to fight it any longer. Twilight was bigger and much stronger than she was now, and there was no use resisting it. Fighting it was out of the question when your only weapon of defense was an infant's body.

Weak with exhaustion, Applejack lie supine on the changing table. She could no longer contain her tears and let a fresh flow seep out of the corners of her eyes. Twilight noticed and 'awww'ed as she wiped the tiny girl's tears away, "Awww, it's okay Applejack. I know you couldn't help it."

Applejack knew she had to accept it. Her body was going through a natural process and she knew that she no longer had the ability to control her excretory system. She was just about to cry aloud when Twilight shoved a pacifier into her mouth, silencing her incipient wailing.

When a new diaper was affixed to Applejack's bottom, Twilight lifted her up and...surprised her with a hug. Twilight saw the hurt expression on Applejack's face and hoisted her to her chest to comfort her.

Applejack found herself looking over her shoulder, being held to Twilight's upper chest with a single arm under the curve of her rump while she patted her back with her free hand.

When her hand traveled down to pat her thickly diapered behind, Applejack lay her head in the hollow of Twilight's neck and whimpered in despair as she heard Twilight make small mothering noises to console her.

"How can someone enjoy this?" Applejack thought to herself, "I never imagined being held in Twi's arms would make me feel so small and weak. She looks enormous!"

Applejack gasped as Twilight wrapped her hand around her bottom and gave it a comforting squeeze. She closed his eyes in embarrassment and thought, "She can hold my entire bottom in one hand! She makes me feel so powerless...so helpless!"

When her ordeal was over, Twilight carried Applejack back to the crib and laid her back down to continue their afternoon nap. She noticed that the other babies were still fast asleep.

Twilight smiled and thought, "Their diapers will keep until they wake up. There's no rush. A few more minutes in wet diapers wouldn't hurt anyone. Afterall, they'll have to get used to wearing wet diapers if they're going to remain this way."

When Applejack was tucked back in, snug as a bug and very comfortable, Twilight left the room. Applejack longingly stared up at the spinning mobile above her and internally sighed. She snuggled up close to Rarity and Rainbow Dash, wrapping her little arms around them for moral support and comfort as she drifted back off to sleep.

Before she knew it Sunset found herself yawning again. How long had it been? She rubbed her eyes wearily and yawned again, smiling at her fellow cribmates. She felt great and was ready for another round of playtime.

At that moment she heard the Nursery door open, and in came Mrs. Cake, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. She grinned toothlessly and babbled on, as if to tell Twilight about the dream she'd had. Twilight smiled and picked Sunset up, "Hello Sunny. Did you have a nice nap?" Sunset nodded vigorously and squeaked with delight.

Applejack rose from her spot inside the crib and yawned. Once her eyes were fully open, she saw Fluttershy reaching out to pick her up. Applejack closed her eyes in anticipation. No more fighting it, she thought. Whatever Fluttershy or Pinkie desired to do with her was bound to happen anyway, she was in no condition to prevent it now.

Once she was elevated into the yellow teen's arms, she borrowed her head in the crook of Fluttershy's neck to fall back asleep once again. Fluttershy smiled as she heard soft whimpers escalate. Turning her head to face the crib, she noticed a tearful-looking Rainbow Dash reaching out for her.

Giggling quietly, Fluttershy lifted Rainbow Dash up as well, emitting a happy gurgle from the blue infant. Rainbow nuzzled cheeks with Fluttershy then rested her head over the teenager's shoulder.

Rarity had also woken up as well, wanting to be held. Pinkie was immediately by her side and soon, Rarity was lying happily in Pinkie's arms, drooling copiously and smiling at everyone around her.

After tending to her twins, Mrs. Cake looked out the window and noticed that it was getting late outside. "Oh my, it looks mighty late out there. I think the Principal will be coming to pick you up soon, Twilight," The baker said.

Twilight looked out the window to see Celestia's car pull up and she nodded, "Yep. Thanks so much for letting us over, Mrs. Cake. I know it meant alot to Sunny over here." She gestured towards the baby in her arms. Sunset was babbling off more incoherent sentences and waving her hands around, drool dripping from her chin in profusion.

Mrs. Cake smiled, "Anytime, dearie. Now you come back soon; Pound and Pumpkin seem to take a liking to Sunset." "Don't worry. We'll come back soon. Right, Sunny?" Twilight asked the baby in her arms. Sunset nodded eagerly and loosed let enough excited squeal.

The doorbell downstairs rang, catching Twilight's attention. "Well, we better go. Bye everyone!" The purple teen waved to the others as she left the room, Sunset grinning as she rode Twilight's hip.

When the door was opened, there stood Celestia. She smiled, "Ready to go?" Twilight glanced at Sunset, and then nodded, "Yep."

The long ride back to the school was silent and uneventful, the only noises being heard was Sunset Shimmer's constant babbling. That is, until Celestia spoke up. "So how was the playdate? I take it that Sunset had the time of her life, right?" The Principal asked.

Twilight nodded, gently bouncing Sunset on her knee, which made the tiny toddler grin, "Yes, she appeared to be having a really good time. I'm glad; I think she's finally adjusting to her new life." The Princess suddenly sighed, which caused Celestia to tear her eyes away from the road.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy for Sunset Shimmer? You should be proud of yourself, Twilight." The Principal murmured to her pupil. Twilight inwardly bit her lip, "Yeah, but...I can't help but feel a little guilty." Celestia's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, why?"

Twilight shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well...I can't really put it into detail. It's all of these taboo feelings that won't leave me alone. Anytime I see Sunset Shimmer so happy it makes me feel all...warm inside."

Celestia placed her hand over Twilight's, making the young girl smile, "It's called maternal instincts, Twilight. Don't worry; it's a completely normal thing that comes naturally to girls when they're around a baby. It means that you really do have a special place inside of your heart that belongs to and is devoted to Sunset's safety and protection." She pointed to the yellow baby girl who was playing with her pajama-covered toes.

Twilight smiled, "I...I guess it is maternal instincts. I do care about Sunset very much, especially since she's now too vulnerable to take care of herself against her will. She's my friend and I'd do anything for her, no matter how much of a bully she used to be. I mean, everyone deserves a second chance at one point, and Sunset Shimmer is one of them. Am I crazy, Celestia?"

The Principal smiled warmly, focusing her gaze back on the road as she smoothly navigated the lanes with her vehicle. "Far from it, Twilight. You're doing perfectly fine."

Satisfied, Twilight breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into her seat. She smiled as Sunset rested her young head against Twilight's stomach and yawned quietly, closing her eyes to drift off to sleep once again. Twilight knew, deep within her soul, this was only the beginning of their new life together.

Sunset was woken to the merry tune of birds chirping. A bright beam of light danced over her face, forcing the baby girl to open her eyes. As they opened, Sunset Shimmer caught a glance of her surroundings. It was obvious that she was somewhere outside and laying inside of a baby carriage.

Sunset tried to call out to Twilight when she realized that her prized pacifier was securely wedged in between her mouth and that her favorite velveteen rabbit toy was neatly tucked away in her arm.

The weather was warm, humid and overcast; a perfect sunny day like the ones told in story books. It was a partly cloudy day and it seemed as if everyone was outside on this lovely day.

Sunset managed to let out a mix of a gurgle and a whimper from behind her pacifier. A familiar figure approached the front of the carriage that Sunset recognized almost immediately. "Twilight!" Sunset thought, reaching out for the girl who provided her with all of her needs and wants.

Twilight smiled and stroked Sunset's thin red and yellow hair, "Good morning Sunny. We're just gonna take a little walk because it's so nice out and you look like you need some fresh air, alright?"

Sunset cooed in response and snuggled deep into the warm blanket that encased her small body. Twilight giggled and disappeared from sight. About a second or two later the carriage began to move; it was clear that Twilight was behind the carriage pushing it throughout the park.

Sunset looked down at herself and noticed that she was clothed only in a pink T-shirt with a small bunny rabbit stitched onto the front and her diaper. The weather was warm and dry so Twilight probably decided that a T-shirt and diaper would be sufficient for Sunset's body.

Sunset quickly forgot her state of relative undress and concentrated on the green world that surrounded her. She was fascinated with the number of colors on the leaves of the trees she saw. She had never known there were so many hues of green and yellow.

She tried to count them on her pudgy baby fingers, but the profusion of subtle shades made her run out of fingers before she had finished listing the colors on one branch alone. She gave up and decided to enjoy the outing from her new perspective.

Sunset was so close to the ground that she could discern the blades of grass that sprang up on either side of the asphalted path. Acorns carpeted the ground beneath the enormous oak trees and had been scattered all about the park by an army of industrious squirrels intent on burying their nutritious booty for the next winter season to come.

Sunset stared in awe at the new environment. Life seemed so much more fascinating and vibrant from this point of view; she learned that the mere act of breathing was an experience to be treasured and savored for a lifetime. Everything seemed so peaceful and beautiful.

"Twilight!" An unfamiliar voice snapped Sunset out of her reverie. "Is that really you?" It appeared to be a female voice, at that. Suddenly another voice penetrated the air, "Hey Twilight! How've ya been? It's been too long!"

Two girls approached the carriage, making Sunset whimper in fear that someone would recognize her. The first girl had blue and pink hair with blue eyes and cream-colored skin. The other was green with lighter green and white hair, she had yellow eyes.

"Lyra? BonBon? Is that really you guys? I haven't seen you in forever!" Twilight's voice exclaimed in surprise and excitement. The three girls hugged each other, then parted as BonBon asked, grinning down at Sunset, "And who is this cutie?"

Sunset whimpered, pulling the blanket up to her eyes in fear. Twilight tickled Sunset's foot, "Her name is Sunset Shimmer, but I just call her Sunny. She seems to like it alot." The Princess explained. Lyra gently yanked the blanket away from Sunset and giggled, "Aww, she's shy!"

"She's adorable," BonBon crooned, giving Sunset's exposed tummy a little pat. "Are you babysitting her?" "You could say that," Twilight smiled knowingly. Lyra smirked, "Been stealing other people's babies, huh Twilight?" The purple teen's cheeks turned scarlet, "Lyra!"

The green teenager laughed, "I'm just kidding." She then turned to look at Sunset again and grinned, "Ohh, did little Sunny have an accident?"

Sunset Shimmer froze. It couldn't be true...but yet again, it was. A hot torrent of urine flooded the inner panel of the diaper, soaking it through the padding. Her eyes widened and she began to murmur softly, fussing as she squirmed around. The wet diaper quickly cooled and became cold and clammy, which wasn't a very pleasant sensation to the poor tot.

Twilight heard Lyra's comment and looked down to confirm this. As she looked closer, the evidence was undeniable. Sunset indeed wet herself; her diaper was positively soaked! Twilight noted that the crotch of the disposable diapers the baby was wearing had a large golden stain beneath the translucent white plastic covering.

The young Princess noticed that Sunset looked embarrassed and scared. She smiled apologetically at Sunset and lifted her out of the carriage, shaking her head in amusement, "Ohh, did Sunny make a little diddy in her dydee? It's okay, don't cry, Twily's here. She'll get you cleaned up in no time."

BonBon smiled, "Oh Twilight, is it alright if we help change her for you?" "Better yet, you can do it yourself if you want!" Twilight handed the diaper bag to the young girl. BonBon's eyes lit up, "Really? Thanks Twi! And don't worry; Lyra and I have had plenty of babysitting experience."

Sunset became rapidly uncomfortable underneath the thoughtful gazes of the two girls who were much older and bigger than her. Lyra and BonBon looked enormous as they towered over her.

Twilight took the diaper bag out of the wire rack in the bottom of the carriage and set it on the grass to the side of the asphalt path. She opened the side of the bag and took out the plastic covered changing pad which was supplied when she bought the bag.

Twilight thoroughly inspected the area and selected a grassy spot that was close but didn't have hidden rocks or entrance to fire ant colonies. Once she had made her preparations, she allowed Lyra and BonBon to begin the change.

Sunset was mildly embarrassed to be treated like an infant in front of not only one, but TWO strangers, but the pacifier in her mouth disabled her thoughts. She sucked on it furiously for reassurance and quickly felt her chagrin melt away with every suck. Soon Sunset's discomfiture completely evaporated and she was so enthralled with nursing her binky that she didn't even notice that the diaper change had ended.

"There we go!," BonBon cooed, lifting the much calmer and cleaner Sunset Shimmer up to her head level. "All clean. Now let's go back to Auntie Twilight." The beige teenager passed Sunset back to Twilight. Immediately, Sunset clung to Twilight's chest, quaking in mortification as she continued to suck on her pacifier.

"I hope we didn't scare her," Lyra fretted. Twilight smiled, "Nah, she's always like this, even when I change her. Don't worry about it." She gently laid Sunset back into her carriage and noticed the baby yawn, "Baby girl is ready for a nap, isn't she?"

Sunset nodded sleepily and grabbed her stuffed rabbit, and then nestled comfortably back into her pillow and blanket. Lyra and BonBon 'aww'ed and said their goodbyes to Twilight and Sunset, then headed off on their own way.

Twilight pondered to herself. She understood that Sunset would be tired after that traumatizing ordeal she just went through. She deserved a rest. Swiveling the carriage around, Twilight headed back towards the school grounds to put Sunset down for a quick, relaxing bath and a nap.

Twilight quickly arrived back at the school and hurriedly carried Sunset back into the private Nursery. Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she sighed in relief and carried Sunset over to the changing station.

After undressing the small girl, leaving her completely naked, Twilight filled the baby bathtub with warm water and, deeming it safe for a baby's skin, she immersed Sunset into the water, careful not to wake the small girl.

Luckily for Twilight, Sunset still remained in a state of bliss as she continued to doze off. Twilight used a clean washcloth to lather with baby soap and proceeded to soap Sunset's smooth baby skin. She thoroughly scrubbed the girl's back, arms, legs, and midsection. The Princess wrung out the cloth and applied more soap. She carefully washed Sunset's face, making sure not to get any in her eyes.

When the cleansing had subsided, Twilight soaped Sunset's thin baby hair and rubbed a dollop of baby shampoo into her hair. Sunset smiled contentedly in her sleep at the gentle administrations and lightly squirmed at the tickly sensation. Twilight smiled and covered Sunset's eyes as she doused her hair with a cup of water to rinse out the frothy suds.

Bathtime came to a close as Twilight pulled Sunset out of the tub and hauled her over to the changing table to dry her. The Princess briskly rubbed her dry until she was sure that she was completely clean. By now Sunset had woken up and giggled as Twilight dusted her small body with baby powder.

"You're such a good girl Sunny," Twilight cooed as she massaged the powder into the young girl's skin. "Such a sweet little baby." Sunset squirmed as Twilight began to rub a finger-sized gob of Nursery Vaseline into her backside, getting it nice and lubricated so it would protect her sensitive baby skin through the night.

After taping on a new diaper and dressing the infant into an orange sleeper, Twilight laid Sunset into her crib and went to prepare a bottle for the young girl. In the meantime, Sunset amused herself with the teddy bear inside of her crib.

Once a new bottle of formula was prepared, Twilight returned to the cribside, only to find Sunset sitting up in her crib with her teddy bear in front of her, shaking her finger and prattling to it as if she was lecturing the stuffed toy about some imagined naughtiness. Twilight thought she looked adorable.

"Okay Sunny, here's your ba-ba," Twilight lifted her out of the crib and cradled Sunset in the crook of her arm. She gently held the tip of the bottle inside Sunset's mouth and watched with amusement as Sunset latched onto the nipple and began to suck on the enriched formula.

After about fifteen minutes of suckling, a long, hollow slurp signified that Sunset had finished her bottle. Twilight set the empty bottle down and held Sunset to her shoulder, gently patting her back in order to burp her.

The soft noise that Sunset Shimmer emitted sounded more like a delicate coo from a baby girl than a full-fledged belch. Twilight grinned at how demurely Sunset managed to behave even though she had been transformed into an infant. It was as if her manners were improving immensely.

Twilight took a good look at Sunset and noticed that she was getting sleepy again. The Princess laid the droopy-eyed toddler down into her crib and draped her blanket over her, then...much to Sunset's surprise...she delivered a soft kiss to Sunset's forehead.

"Goodnight, Sunny."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Pinkie, let's take the babies back to my place. They seem awfully tired." Fluttershy urged her pink friend. Pinkie nodded, "Yeah, let's go. Thanks for having us over, Mrs. Cake!" The blue baker smiled, "Anytime, girls. Would you like a ride home? It's too late to be walking outside."

The two teenagers shared a nod and followed Mrs. Cake towards the exit of the nursery. Once they were outside and in the car, Mrs. Cake pulled out and drove in the direction of Fluttershy's house which was only a few streets down.

During the ride in the car, Applejack had woken up and gazed around the insides of the car as it smoothly navigated the lanes. She smiled in ecstasy as the gentle rocking of the van and the reassuring humming lulled her into a sense of security, which only made her even more tired.

When they finally reached Fluttershy's home, Mrs. Cake dropped the two girls and their babies off, then drove back to her own home. Fluttershy opened the door to her house, in which it was obvious that she raised animals there.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity's noses were instantly filled with the aroma of exotic animals as they inhaled. Their hyper-active six senses were much stronger than before; they could smell just as equally as a dog could.

As they walked up the stairs, Applejack had a growing sense of uncertainty. She shot a worried glance towards Rarity, receiving a smile in return. It was then that Pinkie opened the door to a spare room that the babies had never seen before.

It was a baby's nursery.

Three separate highchairs stood in the corner in the room next to a small kitchenette with a bottle warmer and a cabinet full of baby food. Much to the three babies' displeasure, Fluttershy and Pinkie each selected a highchair and bib for the three girls.

Applejack now donned a green bib with a granny smith apple on it, Rarity wore a blue bib with diamonds on it, and Rainbow Dash's bib had tiny cut-outs of clouds with a rainbow-colored liquid spewing out of them.

Applejack looked at her bib with disgust, "A bib? Honestly! Ah'm capable of feedin' mahself without makin' a mess!" She shouted in her baby language. All that emerged was a long string of baby gibberish, slimy drool oozing from the small girl's lips as she prattled on to the adults that couldn't understand her.

Fluttershy and Pinkie decided; Fluttershy would feed Applejack, and Pinkie would feed Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

For Applejack's dinner, Fluttershy selected a jar of pureed macaroni and cheese along with a side jar of strained plums. It wasn't exactly the most nutritious of meals, but she didn't want her to start crying again. She hoped that the sweet fruit might help keep Applejack's mood light and help her deal with her unexpected transformation into an infant.

When she was ready, Fluttershy ladled out a heaping spoonful of the macaroni and slowly brought it to Applejack's mouth, "Open wide!" She smiled playfully. Reluctantly, Applejack opened her mouth to invite the spoon in.

When the flavor of the food hit her taste buds, she was pleasantly surprised. Her rejuvenated sensation of taste had amplified some of the flavors while suppressing other components. Applejack decided that it wasn't half bad, although the texture left a lot to be desired. Unfortunately, her lack of teeth severely limited the range of foods she was able to eat. If she wanted to eat solid food, it would have to be baby food.

Fluttershy continued to ladle in spoonful after spoonful into Applejack's mouth until the jar had been finished. Satisfied with the results, she put the empty jar aside and picked up the jar of strained plums. When the lid was unscrewed, Fluttershy repeated what she did with the first jar by measuring out a small amount onto the spoon.

After she had finished the jar, he opened the second jar he had selected. Applejack closed her eyes again, hoping this one would be better than the last. When she closed her mouth to swallow, an involuntary groan of pleasure escaped her lips.

The flavor of the strained plums was so intense that her hypersensitive taste buds were overwhelmed. She held the plums in her mouth to let their fumes permeate her head. It was wonderful! Applejack opened her mouth eagerly for more.

Smiling, Fluttershy was glad to let in another spoonful. This process repeated until the jar was completely empty. The butter yellow teenager wiped away the bright purple plum stains around her mouth and chin with the dishtowel, then gave her a bottle of formula. Applejack suckled the formula happily as her stomach wrapped itself contentedly around her meal.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was on the job of satisfying two infants with meals of their own. For Rarity's dinner, she selected a jar of chicken and vegetable puree along with a small cup of chocolate pudding, while Rainbow Dash would get a jar of macaroni and cheese with a side dessert of bananas.

Although baby books recommended against it, Pinkie decided one little cup couldn't hurt Rarity. Of course she might spit up while being burped later on, it couldn't possibly cause any harm. This being said and done, Rarity would happy to eat her meal.

"Open up, Dashie! Here comes the choo-choo train!" Pinkie cajoled, aiming the spoonful of pureed macaroni towards the blue baby's mouth. Giggling, the small girl opened her mouth widely, allowing Pinkie to spoon in the first amount of the popular dinner choice.

When Rainbow had finished the first jar, Pinkie moved on to the next and retrieved the second jar and ladled in the first spoonful. The aroma of ripe bananas exploded into Rainbow's baby-sensitive nose as Pinkie slipped the spoon past her toothless gums and dumped the dessert under her tongue.

Gobs of pureed banana squeezed from her open mouth, dripping from her slack lips and oozing its way down her chin to fall into the catch pocket of her bib. Rainbow giggled as Pinkie smeared a fingertip of the bananas all over her nose. Rainbow attempted to lick it off, but had no success. Luckily for her, Pinkie kissed it off, emitting more chortles of glee from the baby girl.

Minutes later, Rainbow was suckling noisily at her bottle of formula while Pinkie began to feed Rarity. She ladled out the chicken dinner and said as the heaping spoonful neared Rarity's mouth, "Open wide, Rar-Rar! Open the hanger so the airplane can come in for a landing!"

Submissively, Rarity opened her mouth and politely let Pinkie spoon in the first mouthful. She swallowed the pasty mixture and opened her mouth for a second spoonful. Pinkie happily dumped the second helping into her mouth and readied the third as she downed the second.

Rarity was pleased by the meal; her infantized taste buds perceived the food differently than they would have had she been an adult. Pinkie continued to feed her until she had finished the first jar. After wiping Rarity's messy face, Pinkie opened the small cup of pudding and measured out the first bite.

When the spoonful of the rich brown cream entered her mouth, Rarity's eyes widened. The smell and taste of the sweet pudding was mightily intoxicating. Eagerly, she opened her mouth for the next mouthful.

"There we go, all done! You're such a messy baby, Rar-Rar!" Pinkie giggled as she wiped Rarity's face down with a damp washcloth. Rarity chuckled in delight and awaited her bottle of formula. Expectantly, Pinkie handed her a bottle of cool formula and watched with satisfaction as Rarity downed the beverage in swift swigs.

With all three babies fed and pleased with their exquisite meals, Fluttershy and Pinkie quickly cleaned them and the highchairs and then laid them down into their cribs. Unbeknownst to the babies, Fluttershy and Pinkie had secretly spiked the bottles with a ground-up Sleepy Time pill so they wouldn't fuss during the night.

Of course, it didn't take long until the Benadryl took effect, drugging them into slumber amid the soft notes of the unceasing lullabies of the nursery's speaker. With smiles, Pinkie and Fluttershy quietly left the nursery.

The next morning Applejack was roused from her deep slumber and woke up with a foggy, drug-clouded head. She whimpered and rolled onto her side as the warm, inviting caress of daylight danced on the sheet in front of her.

"Good morning, babies!" A familiar voice chirped. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all simultaneously shot up in the crib to see Pinkie Pie peering down at them. "Here's your morning bottles! It's still too early for you to be up." In her hands were three bottles full of a golden-brown liquid. Applejack recognized the odd concoction almost immediately and reached out for it.

Smiling, Pinkie handed Applejack her bottle and watched with satisfaction as Applejack latched onto the rubber amber nipple and began to suck voraciously. The sweet aroma of apple cider filled Applejack's mouth and nose. She savored the wonderful flavor and loosed an involuntary groan of pleasure.

Noticing that Applejack was having a ball with her bottle, Rainbow and Rarity began to whimper in negligence and soon, they too were nursing on their own bottles. Grinning, Pinkie hopped out of the nursery and locked the door to insure that the babies would have no way of escaping, besides, the window was shut and had a protective lock. Even if they wanted to, there was no way that they could possibly exit the nursery without being carried in an adult's arms.

Now that she thought about it, Pinkie realized just how helpless the babies were opposed to her. The thought of being in complete control and power made her smile as she walked proudly down the stairs to prepare breakfast for the babies and Fluttershy, whom was waiting for her at the table.

Meanwhile, Applejack had already finished her bottle. Wiping her mouth and dropping her empty bottle, she loosed a prodigious burp. Rarity cringed in disgust and removed her bottle from her mouth, "Honestly, Applejack, you could at least hold it it like SOME people," She gestured to herself.

Applejack rolled her eyes as Rarity attempted to burp in a "polite" fashion. She and Rainbow Dash began to giggle uproariously when Rarity was so enthralled with the art of eructation that she didn't even notice the trail of slimy drool that ran from her slack lips and dribbled down her chin, only to fall wetly onto her chest.

"Stop it!" Rarity cried, hastily wiping the drool away. "It's not funny! I'm trying to demonstrate the correct way to..eh...belch." "But it is funny!" Rainbow chuckled, shaking her bottle up and down in hilarity. Rarity pouted and crossed her arms, "At least I'm trying to act like a lady!"

"Oh yeah, making messes in your diaper. Real ladylike!" Rainbow Dash rocked back and forth on her bottle, breathless with laughter. Rarity's eyes widened when an unforeseen event occurred. A strange, light, almost tickling feeling came from her behind. She stopped for a moment, wondering what had happened when the odd sensation returned.

Rarity felt rather than heard a slight popping from her behind and sat stock-still on the crib mattress as the weird sensation became stronger. Within minutes, she dumped over a half a pound of semi-liquid waste into her diaper. In short, she thoroughly messed herself and filled her diaper to maximum capacity.

Rarity was shocked at how infantile she had just acted. Disgusted, she reached back and gently pushed the back of her diaper, feeling a prominent bulge in her diaper. "I...I..." Rarity's face fell in dismay. Applejack and Rainbow Dash's laughing expressions melted away and were replaced with concern for their friend.

"Rarity...Are y'all oka- Oh sweet apple pie! What in the hay did y'all eat, Rarity?" Applejack's fat baby fingers flew to her nose and she pinched her nostrils shut, gagging and swooning at the smell.

Rainbow Dash simply stared at her two friends and didn't return her gaze; instead her attention was turned inward to some demanding need that had to be answered before all else. Rainbow grunted, then smiled in satisfaction as if she had accomplished some task of great importance.

It wasn't long before the fetid odor of another dirty diaper assaulted Applejack's nostrils, "Oh! Rainbow Dash! This is too unlike y'all," The orange baby girl cried out. Rainbow shrugged nonchalantly as if this was a regular routine of hers, "As long as I know I'm going to be changed, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Big Mac's outhouse smells better than yer diapers!" Applejack replied in disgust. Rarity's face clouded in frustration and within two minutes of retaining a strained, twisted look of embarrassment on her face, she began to cry her heart out inside the crib.

Rainbow Dash managed to remain calm and silent for the next two minutes until the ooze inside her diaper began to itch slightly. It became increasingly uncomfortable and soon, she began to wail uncontrollably aside Rarity. Applejack was stunned.

"Y'all are sissies! Why, ah'm not even sure if ah can keep up with you two! I—" All at once Applejack realized that something untoward was happening in her crotch. There was a growing feeling of warmth that was crawling toward her bottom.

"Aw no! Please no! Not again! Ah've wet mahself!" She internally screamed. An anguished sob escaped her lips and she began to beat on the crib bars with her tiny fists in frustration. The sobs soon grew into a infant's wail of despair. She fell back in the crib and rolled over on her belly, beating her fists on the mattress in frustration.

Presently, Pinkie Pie entered and approached the crib with a grin as the foul aroma of dirty diapers reached her nose. She smiled brightly down at the three crying babies and said with invigorated enthusiasm, "Uh-oh! Looks like I've got three little stinky babies to change." The pink teen giggled, "Let's get you three cleaned up and then we'll get you some breakfast!"

With a smile, the pink teenager hoisted Rarity out of the crib and carried her over to the changing table for a change. Rarity closed her eyes in anticipation and felt herself lifted and laid on his back on the changing table.

She opened her eyes again to find Pinkie Pie towering over her with a broad grin on her face. She tickled her protuberant belly with her fingers to lighten her mood, making Rarity giggle. With her charge now satisfied, Pinkie lifted her chubby legs and slid a fresh diaper beneath her, and then lowered her back onto the soft material.

After being powdered and rubbed with a finger-sized gob of Vaseline, Rarity was clad in a clean diaper, happy and calm once again. She was placed back in the crib and given a bottle of formula while Pinkie picked up Rainbow Dash to change her as well.

The same process repeated; Rainbow was cleaned up and given her own bottle of formula, then was placed back inside the cot. Applejack was next on the list.

When Pinkie reached over the crib to pick her up, Applejack internally sighed in utter defeat. She knew there was no stopping what was coming. Her body was going to a completely natural process and there was no denying it any longer.

Much to her dismay, she was carried to the changing table and stripped of her wet and messy diaper. Pinkie Pie yanked open the snaps on the crotch of Applejack's onesie with three loud popping noises. Then she bent her forward and tugged the onesie out from underneath her bottom and pulled it over her head.

Seconds later, Applejack found herself lying on her back on the plastic changing pad having her diapers removed. When Pinkie pulled the front of her diaper down between her legs, the reek of the dirty diaper shocked Applejack beyond belief.

Pinkie took one look at the brown mess that had spread over her friend's bottom and shook her head, saying, "Ooooh, you're one stinky little baby!" She cooed to Applejack as she gingerly began to wipe down the muck until her bottom was completely free of any traces of feces.

When Applejack was cleaned up and put in a fresh diaper, Pinkie gathered all three babies and took them downstairs to find Fluttershy drinking a cup of strawberry maple tea. The yellow teenager smiled at the sight of her friends and patted the table, "Here we go, girls. We already have high chairs waiting for you."

Fluttershy's words were true; three large high chairs, one orange, one blue, and one white sat around the table in a circle while two other chairs were in between the highchairs. As quickly as they had arrived in the kitchen, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were promptly latched into their respective high chairs.

Fluttershy tended to Rarity and Rainbow Dash while Pinkie tended to Applejack. All three baby girls now donned a bib to catch the food that was expected to fall out of their mouths during feeding time. When they were secure, Fluttershy and Pinkie readied clean spoons and bowls of food for the babies.

It was then decided; all three babies would receive a meal of rice cereal and pureed peas along with a second bottle of milk to satisfy their hunger.

Pinkie took the first jar and spoon in hand again and moved the adult chair in front of the high chair with her other hand. Then she opened the jar and ladled out a spoonful to feed Applejack. "Open wide, Baby!" She encouraged, cajoling the spoonful of pureed peas towards Applejack's mouth.

Reluctantly, Applejack opened her mouth and allowed the first spoonful to enter her mouth, allowing Pinkie to dump the contents under her tongue. Immediately, Applejack gagged, but Pinkie forced the second spoonful in. This process continued until Applejack had finished the first jar and they decided to move onto the next.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy wasn't having a problem feeding two babies at once. With the help of her 'stare', Rainbow and Rarity were the fastest to oblige her commands and eat their meals. She was exceedingly pleased with the results and continued to ladle the pureed-peas laden spoons of baby food into the girls' mouths.

When breakfast was over, the babies slowly became droopy-eyed and were laid down for their mid-morning nap. Fluttershy and Pinkie expected to change more dirty diapers once the babies woke back up. Secretly they had spiked the food and their bottles of white grape juice with a quintuple Colace and Diuretics. They expected to find three tearful babies with very full diapers by the time their naps had ended.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their plans. The two teenaged girls went to answer it and when they opened the door, standing in the doorway were two tall figures.

"Oh, hey there, Mrs. Cake! And a howdy-do to you too, Principal Celestia! What brings you here?" Pinkie Pie greeted with a broad grin. Mrs. Cake frowned at the teenager, "I think you both know all too well, Pinkie." "W-what's going on? I-is there something we did wrong?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Yes." Principal Celestia interjected, "When we asked you to take care of the babies, we didn't say you could keep them to yourselves. You're not cooperating with our plan." "The plan doesn't matter! As long as they learn their lessons, they're good to go!" Pinkie shouted back.

"No!" retorted Mrs. Cake, "What you and Fluttershy are doing is not what part of the complex design of the plan! They have to accept the life of a young child slowly. You're going too fast, which is bound to mess up their adult minds. We can't let that happen at all; so it's time that both of you learned what it's like to not be in charge!"

Before the two astonished teenagers could rebuttal, a luminous glow engulfed their entire bodies and left small twinkles as their tall bodies slowly began to descend to the ground. "No! Pweesh! Me no baby! No babu! Pweeze, don't do dis! Me be good! No babu!" Pinkie screamed. Fluttershy was speechless and remained completely silent as the transformation continued.

Within seconds, there was nothing left of the two teenagers except their clothes, which now draped over their bare toddler torsos like disassembled tents. A crying, pink, six-month-old baby girl with curly magenta hair lie on the floor next to a slightly-bigger, seven-month-old yellow baby girl with light pastel pink hair. Both girls were weeping the losses of their adult bodies, begging in nonsensical baby babble to be returned to normal.

Mrs. Cake and Celestia exchanged knowing looks and each of them scooped up an infant. "Well, it's too bad. I really thought these girls would be able to handle the responsibility. But its now apparent that they're still too immature to understand the plan." The blue baker sighed, adjusting the pink baby in her arms. Pinkie Pie buried her young head into the hollow of Mrs. Cake's shoulder as if she was trying to hide.

"I know, Cup Cake," Celestia sighed. She smiled and gave the yellow baby in her arms a little tickle on her tummy. "I know. It's complicated. Looks like we have two more babies to take care of. You know...I've been thinking lately," She pursed her lips, pausing in anticipation for a reply.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Cake asked. Celestia began, "I was thinking that maybe Flash Sentry should join in with the others. Don't get me wrong; he's a great boy and all," "But it might encourage the others to accept their new roles as infants. You're a genius, you know that?" Mrs. Cake practically finished the Principal's thought for her. Celestia chuckled and nodded, "You know me all too well, Cup Cake."

—

Applejack slowly awoke from her nap, rising from her spot inside the cot. She gave a restless yawn and rubbed the sand out of her eyes, rapidly blinking to assure herself that she was fully awake. The orange baby girl suddenly noticed two small lumps underneath a blanket near her and Rarity and Rainbow.

Curious as to what was underneath the blanket, Applejack crawled towards the lumps and removed the blanket, gasping at the sight. Flames flickered in her green eyes, smoldering them a crisp, charred golden.

One of the babies she saw had long, curly, light pastel pink hair held together by a low hairclip with a butterfly on it. She had pale yellow skin (in the dim light, it was hard to describe the color) and wore a green nightgown with butterflies and flowers on them, along with a pair of pink pom-pom socks. But most of all was that she couldn't have been more than seven months old. Her thickly-padded nighttime diaper was held high in the hair as she used her arms as a pillow while she slept.

Applejack had to gather all of the strength she could muster to not scream when she saw the next baby lying beside the yellow one. This next baby was below month seven, about six months instead. She had poofy magenta hair that was pinned into two curly pigtails. She wore a blue shirt beneath a pair of pink overalls and a small pair of yellow socks with three balloons on each heel.

Applejack could identify these two in a millisecond. They were Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

The Nursery door slowly creaked open, revealing a satisfied Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Sunset was fast asleep; donning a simple pink sleeper and her prized pacifier in her mouth as she slept. Twilight walked over to the side of the crib and laid Sunset down, smiling at Applejack, "Good morning, Applejack. Have a good sleep?"

Applesauce wanted answers rather than a friendly greeting. She loosed a string of nonsensical gibberish, a semi-solid sheet of saliva dripping from her already drool-ridden chin. "Twi! What's happened ta Pinkie an' Fluttershy? Why are they babies like Rarity, Rainbow and I?"

As if she could understand the babbling baby girl, Twilight heaved a soft sigh as she began to explain. "You're probably wondering why they're young like you. I suppose I should tell you the truth, but then again, I'd be breaking a promise."

Applejack rolled her eyes.

Twilight then lifted the still sleeping baby Fluttershy into her arms and could smell the strong aroma of a dirty diaper wafting up from the dozing child's undergarment. The Princess smiled and shook her head with maternal forbearance as she carried her infantilized friend to the changing table for a much needing changing.

Slowly but surely, Sunset Shimmer was roused from her deep slumber and rose from her spot in the crib. She sucked on her pacifier for a moment before greeting Applejack with a neighborly, toothless grin, "Hi Applejack. I didn't expect to see you here."

Suddenly Rarity was up and awake as well, followed by Rainbow Dash. "Good morning, darlings," chirped Rarity. "Looks like we have a visitor. What's up, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash casually asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Sunset's shoulders lightly shrugged, "Oh, nothing new."

At that moment, Pinkie Pie's eyes sprang wide open at an alarming rate. She jolted forward in surprise and began to breathe heavily, "Omigosh...I just had the craaaaaziest dream! I got turned into a baby!" The small pink tot awkwardly put her hands behind her to push herself up to a sitting position.

As she sat up, Pinkie saw her feet and toes and realized that something was very, very wrong. Her toes had become stunted and chubby were joined to feet that were barely six inches long...Her feet and toes looked exactly like soft, pudgy, baby's feet!

Alarmed, Pinkie put her hand in front of her face and noticed that it too had undergone a similar transformation. She looked at the other occupants of the crib and tried to ask them what happened but all that came out was, "Mmmmgaaaa caaaa?"

Applejack smirked, "So, it looks like ya'll have finally gotten your comeuppance." "So it wasn't a dream?" Pinkie asked innocently, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. "Nope," Rainbow Dash giggled, "And it looks like you're alot younger than us, too."

"What?! How old am I?" Pinkie inquired, tears leaving her eyes unbidden. Rarity pursed her tiny lips, "Hmmm...well darling, you appear to be a little over six or seven months old."

Pinkie let out a loud shriek at the news, alerting Twilight. Once she had Fluttershy diapered, the purple teenaged Princess rushed over to the crib railings and gently laid Fluttershy down, then lifted up the screaming Pinkie Pie.

Twilight held Pinkie over her shoulder and gently rubbed soothing circles in her back to calm her caterwauls of despair. Pinkie, however, continued to wail uncontrollably. Twilight held her tighter and closer and murmured soft mothering noises to console her.

In time Pinkie relaxed and quieted a little. Satisfied, Twilight dipped her hand into her pocket and produced a blue pacifier to pop into her mouth. Once the soft latex of the rubber teat entered her mouth, Pinkie's submerged infant reflexes surfaced and she instinctively began to suck for comfort.

Once she had Pinkie completely calm again, Twilight carefully laid the six month old infant back into the crib and gave her a blanket to cuddle with. Reluctantly, Pinkie clutched the blanket to her chest for moral support and comfort. The warm, fleecy fabric brushed against her cheeks and relaxed Pinkie to the point where she became rather droopy-eyed.

Twilight smiled at the other infants in the crib and nodded, "I'll be back in a little while, girls. And I'll see you soon, little missy," The purple teenager gently tweaked Sunset's nose, making her giggle. Twilight then left the room.

While Twilight was gone, the room went dead silent. Sunset tried to break the ice. "So...what have I missed?" She grinned.


End file.
